His Little Irish Secret
by Wainwright
Summary: Draco Malfoy's got a sneaky little secret and he has no intention of letting slip the truth. But is that the answer? This is the fall and possible rise again of an unlikely couple. Will he be true to himself and his feelings for once?
1. You're My Girl

_A/N Well, here it is. About time I uploaded really. This will no doubt be the first of many HP stories, because they are my favourite to write. I hope you have a very enjoyable time reading this and come back for more! :D_

_Disclaimer - I obviously don't own J.K. Rowling's amazing imagination. However, Alaina is all mine as will a few other OCs that shall come up later. A little thanks to my wonderful friend Charlotte who let me steal her character Amelia who shall appear more often in future chapters._

**His Little Irish Secret**

It's seven o'clock and she's stood in front of the same bare wall, eyes closed and mind focused on the room she requires. The clunk of a door resounds in the noiseless corridor and her eyelids slowly open. Now in view is a dark wooden door with a brass handle and a bright glow issuing from the gap at the bottom. She smiles and lays a hand on the door knob, twisting it slightly and entering the room beyond. The warmth immediately hits her and wraps itself around her very soul; the fire's lit. Quietly, she slips off her cloak and shoes and glances over at the source of the cosy atmosphere. The flames dance happily in there pit and throw shadows over the bland walls, giving them pattern and life. She pays no heed to the darkened corners of the small room, her eyes simply drawn to the couch encased in the fire's glow. Just visible over it's musty brown back is the only reason she came. The sole reason she's not already curled up in Gryffindor tower with a good book. Sleek and gorgeous white-blonde hair falls softly onto a pale and prominently featured face, given colour only by the flame's will. She makes her way over silently, her lips graced with a smile. His own tight lips twist into a smile and his eyes sparkle as she takes up the free space next to him. She sits close, her arms sliding smoothly around his thin waste.

"Good evening, Alaina." His voice is smooth and concentrated, her eyes closing to listen to his deep tone. She bites her lip ever so tenderly and looks up into his steel grey eyes. If anyone else were to look they'd be met with a cold, hard stare. But Alaina was different. Special. She was always greeted, without fail, with a warm and affectionate gaze. Blinking, she lets her head rest on his shoulder.

"Good evening, Draco." Her voice comes out somewhat small and maybe even a little nervous but truthfully, she's never felt so at home. Alaina is quiet. Always. Despite being a Gryffindor and younger sister of the notoriously loud Seamus Finnigan, she's a timid creature who keeps almost entirely to herself. Draco presses his lips to her forehead and settles back against the couch pillows, eyes firmly on her.

"How've you been since our last rendezvous?" He's silently aware she doesn't have many friends and it almost pains him when he spots her alone in the library almost every day. But he can't intervene. He can't invite her to his group. He can't tell her brother or twin sister. It's like he's the only person she sees and like always, she's smiling at the memory of the two of them together. Her change in mood had indeed been immediate and her face is still covered with a large grin.

Her mind was already thrown back a couple of weeks when he'd surprised her with a bunch of roses and an invitation to the room they were currently occupying. They'd sat and talked and laughed and… kissed. Her cheeks tint rose at the thought and she nods in response.

"Not too bad. Seamus has been banging on about me seeing Damon." Turning up her nose, she shakes her head as Draco resists the urge to insult the suggested boy.

Damon Monroe is indeed good-looking, but not smug about it. His grades are above average and he trains as a replacement seeker, behind the golden boy. In her brother's eyes, he was ideal but her opinion greatly differed. In her opinion, she didn't need anyone but the man in her arms. Of course, Seamus hadn't a clue about their relationship, much like everyone else, and would no doubt murder Draco if he knew the truth.

"Ah, yes. Finnigan made Blaise's potion explode the other day. Purposefully or not, Blaise wasn't happy." A small laugh escapes him and she raises an eyebrow lightly. It's far more than unusual for him to be amused by the actions of a Gryffindor, let alone Seamus, especially when it affects another Slytherin.

He shrugs, surprised at his own amusement and supposes he'll need to get used to the Irish boy if he and Alaina are to be together. But are they? He'd been thinking about it lately. They were a secret for a reason, or rather a few reasons, and there was no explanation for why that would change. People probably wouldn't accept the idea of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy, being together. His father would indisputably go ballistic and do god-knows-what to her and her family. He snaps back to reality after their shared silence, by her voice as she resumes conversation.

"I hear Pansy Parkinson fancies you." She says cautiously, inwardly terrified that his answer will involve him somehow reciprocating her feelings.

Alaina always had the problem that she thought every girl in Hogwarts was prettier than her, despite her boyfriend's continued reassurances otherwise. Although she had an identical sister, Amelia, she often felt her twin was much better looking and apparently quite datable. Truthfully, Alaina was indeed quite pretty. Light brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in gentle waves and curls, and big brown eyes finished off her soft face. She was a tad smaller than most other girls and had perhaps a few too many freckles for the average taste but she didn't have anything glaringly horrid about her. In her opinion, she is a bit too chubby because she isn't as stick thin as some of the others in her year.

Pansy however was another story. In the year above with Draco, she's petite with sleek, dark brown hair down to her shoulders and piercing green eyes. She also seems the most like Draco's kind of girl. Little did Alaina know, Lucius Malfoy was in fact encouraging his son to make a move. Pansy was willing, interested and nothing less than a rich pure-blooded Slytherin. A perfect exhibit of a Malfoy future wife.

"Alaina? Alaina?" His smooth voice was finally getting through to her as she realises she'd gone off into a daze with a tear sliding down her reddened face. "Alaina? Are you okay?" He repeats with concern in his voice. She starts nodding, hurriedly wiping the tear from her face as if he might suddenly forget it's existence.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." The quiver in her voice doesn't help her argument and Draco frowns deeply, unbelieving.

"No, what's the matter? Why the tears?" He asks deliberately with a firm tone, hoping she wouldn't lie for a second time.

"I'm just a little…" She pauses, deliberating. "… afraid." She finally finishes, casting her gaze to the red carpeted floor.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He starts, somewhat defensively. Surely she knew that? Knew that he cared. That he'd protect her. That he maybe even, possibly, perhaps, slightly…loved her? Well, 4 months was a long time to go without pondering feelings deeper than friendship. Then again, Draco Malfoy doesn't admit feelings lightly.

"Not that. I know that." She smiles brightly before turning solemn again. "Afraid that…you'll have to date Pansy. Or rather…want to." She pulls her knees up to her chest and onto the couch's thick pillows, eyes avert from his face. He in turn frowns and shakes his head. Although his father was pushing at him to make an effort, he's quite happy with his little Irish secret.

"Don't be silly. You're my girl, you know that. She might not but, who cares? It makes us a better secret if people think I'm interested in Pansy and her in me." He shrugs and despite her best effort, Alaina isn't convinced by his offhandness. Sighing, she nods unconvincingly and casts her gaze back to the fire. He tucks a stray curl behind her ear and kisses her cheek softly with affection.

Quiet shuffling. Barely audible over the crackle of the flames, it comes from the corridor outside once more. Was that voices as well? Draco's ears are pricked almost like a dog's and he's completely still. Alaina turns to him and before she can utter a word, his finger is on her slightly parted lips.

"Draco?" Pansy's nasally voice seeps through the apparent solid wall and more shuffling is produced.

"This is crazy. It's a solid wall, where would he have gone?" Was that the gruff voice of Crabbe? No, too dumb and not rough enough. Blaise Zabini is more likely.

"Shh. I think I heard something." The female Slytherin spits back at him. "He went somewhere in this corridor, I'm sure of it. I will find him. Something's going on and I want answers."

Draco's heart rate's quick and panic is evident in his eyes. He can't be caught with a Gryffindor. He just can't. Alaina's looking at him with nervousness, almost pleading for a suggestion of what to do and he can barely focus. He can imagine Pansy's thin fingers searching the wall thoroughly and the lump in his throat will not budge despite his continued swallowing.

What the hell is he going to do if she makes it in the room that has kept their secret for so long?


	2. Nobody Puts Draco In A Corner

**_A/N Okay, so here's chapter 2! A massive thank you to everyone who subscribed/favourited and waited this out. Enjoy the update that took me forever and I swear black and blue the next update will not take YEARS! :D_**

* * *

><p>"You are barking mad."<p>

"Shut up!"

"I'm being serious. Absolutely off your trolley."

"Blaise, I swear to Merlin, I'll-!"

"Do what exactly, Pansy? I have all the leverage here when it comes to mental stability. You are staring and…" Leaning slightly to get a better look he raises an eyebrow and continues. "…apparently rubbing, that completely blank stone wall."

"I swear I saw him go down this corridor!"

"Have you seen Madame Pomfrey lately?"

"Blaise!"

"I'm serious. Did you hit your head?" A laugh escapes him as she spins around in a flare of anger.

"Where is your explanation then, huh?" Folding her arms over her chest and leaning on said wall, Pansy gives him her most sarcastic look of questioning.

"I didn't see him. Not at all. He's probably sitting in the common room right this minute with a goblet of pumpkin juice reading over a potions book in complete silence." With a glint in his eye, he smirks back in her direction and begins moving to return along the still empty corridor toward the Slytherin dorms.

"I'm not crazy."

"Questionable."

Huffing, Pansy turns back around to the wall with some degree of disappointment and a deep frown on her features. She presses a hand lightly to the stone and it feels cold to the touch making her shiver slightly before pulling back her arm.

"I will find the truth." She whispers to the silent air and stonework.

"Pansy!" Blaise half bellows, having already made it to the other end of the corridor and is impatiently waiting with his hands in his trouser pockets and an exasperated expression covering his face.

"I'm coming!" Taking one last lingering look at the wall she shakes her head and starts off back along the hallway.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

"She's gone." His voice is quiet and raspy like he's been holding his breath for an hour. Retracting his finger from her lips, Draco leans back against the plush pillows and covers his eyes with his hand.

"Draco?" If possible her voice is even quieter and she's chewing on her bottom lip as her hands fidget with a pleat in her skirt.

They'd experienced this before. Every time they almost got caught they'd both noticeably panic and worry although in differing ways. Draco was absolutely petrified of someone finding out about them and the thoughts of what would happen raced through his mind. The discoverer would tell a friend and then they would tell another friend and then one of them would tell Pansy and then she would tell Snape and then he would tell Lucius Malfoy and then Draco's whole world would end. The look of disappointment would stay on his father's face for weeks, even months and possibly in a terrible turn of events, years.

"Draco?" Alaina looks at him while she knows what he's thinking. That's why she worries. She's terrified that if they're discovered, she loses him completely. With the rumours and his father, Draco won't come back.

Her concerns are about the whole school knowing are very different. For starters, she'd probably get the full force of the Gryffindors on her tail for dating a Slytherin. Then no doubt, she'd have Seamus, Harry, Ron and Hermione on about what a terrible person and influence he is. Following shortly on from that, the Slytherins would gang up on her for being both a Gryffindor _and _a half-blood whilst simultaneously trying to take one of the most prominent members of their house. Her next and most concerning problem would be one Pansy Parkinson with ruthless hatred and degrading commentary with the power to ruin her entire life.

Merlin, help her.

However on a lighter note, she need not worry about family such as he does. Seamus would of course attempt with the utmost passion to beat the Slytherin right out of Draco and then maybe even strangle him when he was finished. Amelia would probably congratulate her on coming out of her tight and tiny shell to actually communicate with someone other than a spell book. Her parents would be a very intriguing revelation indeed. Her father, being a muggle, would have no idea who on Earth the Malfoys are and would simply have to judge her boyfriend on how he looks, acts and treats her. Oh now that would end brilliantly. Draco is a gentleman and a well-dressed one at that, with a heap tonne of intelligence, superb grades and a winning smile. When it comes to her, most importantly, she feels like a princess. Her mother, on the other hand, knows exactly who he is. Especially his wealth. She believes in Alaina's judgement though so the 'if you're happy, I'm happy' rule applies quite often.

There is one glaringly obvious flaw with Alaina's excitement at the prospect of her parents meeting and accepting the boy she doesn't want to live without. Living in a quaint little house with a dog and a large yard and maybe some kids and a happy marriage and great jobs is an illusion that's slipping because of an evident problem. Their relationship is supposed to be a secret. They can't live their lives like this. There isn't a future.

Her breath hitches and he immediately looks up at her with concern.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking?" He sits up straighter, his body turning to face her so he can look in her eyes. They're watery. She's trying hard to blink away the unshed tears but he can still see them. "Talk to me. Right now."

"Where's this going, Draco?" Her voice wavers for a moment but she carries through the sentence and looks up at him from her slumped position.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow." Draco returns evenly, his head tilts slightly to the side in confusion.

"We keep agreeing that we can't tell people and then we worry when they almost catch us but when is it going to end? When I leave school in a couple of years, I have no problem letting the world know that you're the one I want to be with. Can you say the same? Your father isn't just going to go away."

"I…." Draco Malfoy at a loss for words, Alaina never thought she'd see the day. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "I want to be with you but you know my father would never allow this. I know he's not going to go away and right now I don't know what the answer is. We agreed when we started seeing each other that this was going to be kept quiet for both our sakes."

"But I don't think we can anymore or not for as long as we want anyway. You know Pansy better than I do, do you really believe she'll give up her need to find out where you disappear off to? She likes you, Draco. She likes you a lot. We both know what's coming. She's going to try and date you and I don't think you have enough excuses in that big brain of yours to keep her at bay forever."

"So what exactly are you saying? You think it's a better idea to tell the truth?"

"I can handle the snide remarks and glares if you're on my side, Draco. Always." Leaning forward, Alaina reaches forward and takes his hand in her but it's hot and she knows he's becoming frustrated.

"Alaina, if my father finds out, we're as good as over and Pansy gets her wish. Simple as that. Do you understand that?" He's not convinced she grasps the seriousness of the conversation but he keeps his voice even because he swore he would never upset her.

"Perfectly. So answer me this: do you love me, Draco Malfoy?" Her grip on his hand is firm as is the tone in her voice.

"W-What? Where did that come from?"

"You're avoiding the question."

_Oh dear. Oh no. _In his head Draco's mind is going into overdrive. He doesn't admit feelings. He just doesn't. He is Draco Malfoy and everyone understands perfectly what that means. Forcing a Slytherin into a corner is never a good idea and now she's doing it.

"That explains everything…" Her voice is timid as her hand retracts to cover her mouth. "You don't. That's why you won't fight for me."

"You don't understand. Stop twisting things."

"Then say it. Say it to me like you mean it. I will. I love you Draco Malfoy and it would be crazy if I ever tried to deny that." It's like she's pleading because she's terrified of what happens if she never gets to say it.

"Alaina…I can't." Rubbing his face, he lets out a soft sigh without looking at her.

"You were supposed to be my prince."

"You definitely lay the pressure on, don't you? I was happy having you as my little secret and I should have known that was never going to be enough for you." His hands are shaking as he clasps them in his lap, his blond hair hanging low as he shakes his head. "What happened to taking things slowly and not pushing each other? I can't even get excited that you said you love me because I'm too busy worrying about how you want me to say it back."

"Draco, I didn't mean…" Brown eyes search his grey ones but his mind is already made up.

"No, just, no. I thought you knew and understand the reasons why things are the way they are. You said you were happy with that. But I'm not. Worrying constantly is seriously draining. Even Crabbe has noticed it in me and he's dumber than a sack of rocks."

"Stop, Draco. I know where you're going with this and please don't you go there."

"Best way to keep a secret is to not have one."

"No, Draco, please. That's not the answer. I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about it. Nothing. Not a word. I swear. Please, just don't do this."

"It's too late for that. I know what you're thinking and what you're waiting on. I can't do this." Letting out a huff which sounded like somewhat of a sigh, Draco stands from the couch and places his hands within his pockets.

Words are failing her and he can see that. Her mouth opens only for it to close again and she visibly attempts to swallow the lump in her throat. Her eyes are darker than usual, almost black instead of her usual warm brown and she's staring up at him with somewhat of a puppy dog expression. He certainly feels like he's kicked a puppy and now he's just leaving it there. He has enough secrets in his life without this massive one as well and deep down he doesn't believe he's even worth a second glance from a girl like the wonderful Alaina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Okay I'm prepared for the hate of making you wait 573 days for an update! But the good news is, I shall most definitely update within 2 weeks. I wrote this chapter a while ago and then I rewrote it and then rewrote it again. Although, I'm now reasonably happy about how this turned out. Let me know what you think with a review! :)**_

_**P.S. I'm so not sorry about the Dirty Dancing reference with the chapter title. You're welcome. ;)**_


	3. Alaina: Getting It Off Her Chest

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm a liar. It's been more than 2 weeks since my last update. But hey, my computer needed a serious fix but it's all better now. Good news is, the next few chapters have already been written so updating will in fact be much faster now. Hooray! Onward and upward, please enjoy this update!**_

* * *

><p>"Alaina."<p>

Silence.

"Alaina, it's Monday, you need to get up."

Still nothing.

"Alaina!"

A muffled response issues from the cocooned body deep under the Gryffindor sheets.

"Alaina! Get out of bed right now! I don't want to miss breakfast because you want to hide under there all day." Her identical sister is pulling on her uniform across the room from the stubborn girl still in her bed.

"Mmph. Go away Amelia." She responds quietly.

"Stop sulking about whatever it is that's caused you to communicate a ridiculously minimal amount even for you. Get up already!" It's true that Amelia had noticed that despite her sister always being quiet and very rarely making an appearance, for the almost entirety of the previous day, Alaina had barely spoken a word even to her. Picking up her _Hogwarts: A History _with a sigh, Amelia flings it at the hidden head of her sister.

A loud exclamation of pain and annoyance precedes a lot of grumbling and head shaking and dirty glares. With a triumphant smirk and finally satisfied with her efforts, Amelia straightens her tie and grabs her bag, heading for the door to the common room but stopping as her hand rests on the handle.

"You better be down in 10 minutes or I'll send Caroline up and you know how she is before she's had her morning pumpkin juice." Fixing her with a last serious expression for a moment, Amelia turns and departs down the stairs, her footsteps disappearing as the door swings shut behind her.

Standing in her yellow pyjamas at the side of her bed, Alaina glares at the place her sister just vacated before resuming her grumbling under her breath and pulling on her own uniform. Ten minutes obviously wasn't long enough for a shower so it was evident Amelia had noticed her younger twin had spent near-on two hours in the bathroom once she'd finished her homework the previous evening. Alaina always does her serious-in-depth-life-thinking in the shower. The onslaught of hot water and steam assists in easing her jumbled mind and keeping her head clear which she so desperately required recently. The night in the Room of Requirement had barely left her thoughts since she'd dragged herself from the comfort of the warm fire and trudged back to the Common Room through the chilled hallways. Luckily, she'd managed to evade both Snape and Filch and had made it back without incident only to throw herself face first onto her bed and muffle the tears that had threatened to spill since Draco had left.

Sundays typically involved Alaina heading to the library after breakfast and sitting finishing off any assignments before reading until lunch. Upon returning after refuelling, a certain blond haired Slytherin would be sitting at her desk in the quiet corner among the books, staring at a piece of parchment with the will for it to burst into flames and therefore resolve his issue of needing to do his homework. He always visited after his Quidditch practice on Sundays. Sometimes the week was busy and they didn't have time to themselves but Sundays were assured. Although they'd gotten into the routine of her having to somehow coax him to finish off tasks set by his teachers before they'd spend the rest of the afternoon chatting away happily. Yesterday however, she'd whiled away the hours in the library by herself. She would have stayed through dinner as well as lunch had Madam Pince not noticed she'd been there the entire day and already skipped a meal forcing her to usher the protesting young girl all the way to the Great Hall. With a ban on the library, Alaina had returned to Gryffindor tower, showering and heading to bed early with the hope Monday would never come and she wouldn't have to see his handsome face and piercing grey eyes in the crowd.

Running her brush through her wavy brown hair, she takes once last glance at her appearance before slinging her bad over her shoulder and stuffing her Transfiguration homework into its depths.

* * *

><p>Watching the last minute or so of her allocated time dwindle away, Amelia is about ready to shout up to her younger twin when she spots the less-than-happy girl descending the stairs.<p>

"You guys go on ahead; we'll meet you in the Great Hall." She ushers her Gryffindor friends away and puts on her best sisterly smile as Alaina reaches her side. "Walk and talk with me? I know something's ruffled your feathers and despite how I sometimes act, I am not your mother but your sister and friend." She says nudging her sloth like companion.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not up for telling anyone and even if I was, you probably wouldn't believe me." Her reply comes quietly as she climbs out through the portrait hole and felt her face heat in slight embarrassment. Of course Amelia would laugh at her and say she was ridiculous for having fantasies about dating one of the most attractive guys in school. Sister or not, it simply sounded too improbable. Needless to say, even if she did somehow convince her sister, Draco would simply deny everything that's happened between them anyway.

"I wouldn't believe you? When have I ever not believed something you've told me that's affecting you? Don't confuse me with Seamus. You know I heard Hermione tell Ron he has 'the emotional range of a teaspoon' and I daresay that suits our brother to a t." Laughing to herself and earning a slight giggle from her sister, Amelia leads the way down the moving staircase. "Okay, jokes aside, what's going on? I know we've agreed that you tend to give better advice than I do but I'll give it a whirl regardless."

"'Give it a whirl'? Stay away from Dean; he's rubbing off on you." At the final step, Amelia jumps down and turns to her sister who at the moment is gnawing on her bottom lip. Crossing her arms, she looks up at Alaina with a frown, meaning it's time to speak or the truth will be dragged out forcibly. "Okay. You… um… you've had a few boyfriends, right?"

The smug look of knowledge that graces Amelia's face is enough to make the younger Gryffindor regret even getting out of her bed not half an hour ago. Leaning closer, Amelia teasingly raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying I get around a lot?"

"What? No, no! That's not- I didn't mean- I'm sorry-." The older girl breaks into a full on laugh and waves her hand in a dismissive manner at the flustered state of her twin.

"I'm joking, sis. Honestly." Finally calming, she begins walking along the closest corridor, still slightly breathless. "Alright, so it's boy trouble, huh? Maybe I am qualified for this conversation after all. Come on then, spill it. Who is this mystery guy?" She asks, leaning closer expectantly.

_Of course_ this is the first question. Amelia has a need for specified details and leaving anything out of a story is a crime in her opinion. Alaina immediately cringes and takes a step back from her sister, mulling over a reply. She can't lie. Not because she has conscience – which she does - but because she's simply awful at trying to fool people. The hallway around them is only disturbed by a small group of third-years at the opposite end who appear to be planning something elaborate to no doubt bother Filch. Stopping midway, Alaina turns to her companion knowing she needs to tell at least one person before she explodes in a bubbling of emotion. There is however, no need to directly inform her of whom they are speaking.

"Okay, um, listen. I know you want to help and I want you to as well, but you need to make me a deal." Inclining her head, Amelia pauses for a moment before nodding in agreement and Alaina resumes. "I'll tell you anything you want to know and I'll listen to your advice and everything but you can't pester me about who the guy is. Alright? Deal?"

Amelia raises an eyebrow curiously, regarding her sister carefully. "This must be some covert operation or something." Folding her arms, she shrugs and sighs. "Okay, deal. On the grounds it's not the guy you know I like." Amelia's pointing a finger at her with a serious look and Alaina has to stifle a giggle.

"No, no. Don't worry, it's not Dean-."

"Shhh!"

"-I promise. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Will you keep your voice down?! Merlin, tell everyone, why don't you?!"

"Please, it's the most obvious thing in the world. I'm surprised he himself doesn't know." At her sister's glare, Alaina bites her lip and smiles sheepishly. Across from her, Amelia heaves a sigh and relaxes after her imposing stance over her sister.

"Okay. I had to check, there's rumours and such about him. Anyway, tell me about Mister Secrecy then, my spy of a little sister." Amelia grins across at her and links their arms together – it was something they'd always done when they were alone together ever since they were little.

A slight hum issues from Alaina as she wonders where to begin. Current problem is best, right? "Well, we've been together for a while and it's all been a big secret. Literally no one but us knows. Mainly because of what people would say if they found out we were together. It wouldn't be pretty. Any who, some of his friends are suspicious and I thought that maybe we could just come out with it, you know, just deal with it? But… erm… he strongly disagreed and kinda broke up with me." She finishes lamely at the end and she takes a breath to quell any tears that threaten to break her composure.

"Hmm, he sounds simply wonderful." Is the sarcastic reply that comes from the frowning girl beside her.

"Amelia-."

"Fine, fine, I'll play nice. But still, he broke up with you because he can't handle what some people would think? Issues; that's what he's got. What would happen anyway, you know, if people knew?"

"You want me to list the reasons?"

"Indeedly, if you please. I want to get a handle on the outburst he thinks would unfold." She rolls her eyes exasperatedly but doesn't let Alaina see.

"Okay, well, there's, uh…" Pauses, thinking for a moment, she then nods. "Yeah, number one: Seamus would kill him. Two: Everyone else would resurrect him and then kill him too. Three: His friends would kill me. Four: His parents would definitely kill me. Five:-."

"I'm sensing a lot of death here and that's rather unpleasant. Are you sure this isn't an exaggeration?"

"Fair enough, but that's what _I_ think _he_ thinks, you know? But uhh, I still think his parents might kill me. Oh, and stopping Seamus from murdering him would be a hard one too."

"Murdering who?"

At the sound of a male voice, both girls jump and spin around to face the eavesdropper. Stood there is the man himself, grinning widely, with Dean Thomas on his left and the Golden Boy on his right. Being far faster on the uptake and aware her sister can't lie for Droobles, Amelia quickly steps in and steers the conversation in a new direction before more questions are asked.

"Oh, Harry! I've been meaning to congratulate you on your win against Hufflepuff. Such a superb dive to catch the snitch." With a grin that could rival a veela, she pats the boy on the shoulder and Harry turns red under her praise.

"Thanks, Amelia. Glad you could come and support me- I mean the team." Seamus slaps him on the back and immediately picks up on the topic while Alaina breathes easily again and her twin sneaks her a wink.

"That's what I've been telling him, eh Dean?" Dean however isn't listening as he and Amelia share a smile, but Seamus is oblivious anyway. "And that charge from the chasers at that moment too, Gryffindor were on fire that day. You know Katie Bell's second goal? Wow, what a swerve, she almost slammed into-."

"Yeah, yeah, go team! Congrats again Harry and we'll see you fellas later." With a sneaky grin at Dean, Amelia grabs her sister and the girls all but sprint to the Great Hall, the sound of Seamus animatedly describing the match in detail fading with their increased distance.

Amelia and Alaina finally reach the doors to the Great Hall and slow to a stop, taking breaths to relax their racing pulses. Glancing around the entrance, they head to the empty end of the Gryffindor table and seat themselves before scouring for food.

"Darn Seamus. Anyway you were saying?" Amelia begins, grabbing some bacon hungrily.

"Well, I just don't want to hide anymore, you know? He makes me happy and I feel more confident with his support." She sighs quietly, clutching the pendant he'd gotten her and willing herself not to look to the Slytherin table. "I want us to be able to sit together here in the Hall and go on strolls and hold hands and-."

"Okay, you're in love, I get it." Smirking slightly and with a roll of her eyes, Amelia glances at her sister but she can see there's a shift in her mood. Alaina takes a deep breath to steady herself as she thinks back to what she remembers of that night he broke things off. "Sis? What's wrong? Oh, you do love him, don't you? Have you told him yet?" She nudges the younger girl affectionately.

"He didn't say it back." With a shake of her head, she continues a bit louder than the whisper before. "We were arguing and I said it… I thought… He left after he broke it off." Squeezing her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath and although she thought she'd shed all her tears, she can feel them threatening. For the first time in days, when she looks across to the Slytherin table and spots his fine blond hair, his sharp steel eyes are locked on her. She wants him to fix her then like she knows he can. But he doesn't. She watches him frown slightly and turn away, immediately engaging Blaise in conversation. Her eyes close as she continues, her sister listening intently.

"I know I did it at the wrong time and he already told me that he doesn't often express his deeper emotions but I thought if I could get him to say it back – to admit it to himself – he would realise he cared too much to leave."

Sitting for a moment, she can feel someone's gaze on her and when she lifts her lids to look she finds them not to be grey, but brown? Blaise is looking across the Hall at her as Draco's attention remains on the plate in front of him. She doesn't really know why but Alaina smiles sadly at Blaise and he nods almost imperceptibly in recognition as he turns and speaks with Draco again.

"Guys are complicated and sometimes they won't let their hearts rule their heads like us. But some true and harsh words are appropriate right now…" Alaina focusses on her sister and her comforting yet serious expression. "If he really truly cares and wants to be with you, he'll realise that what other people think isn't always more important as loving someone wholeheartedly. He'll try to fix things in every way if he knows that you're willing to fight that war with him. But…" With a sad sort of smile and sigh, she continues more softly. "He might find that once he doesn't have the stress of this secret, he can think more clearly and that could mean that he wants it to stay that way. He might accept that he's happier without having to hide and unfortunately that means-."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Give him some space but don't give up. He needs to be reassured that you're on his side should the world turn on him but I think you should know that I doubt he'd go for the whole secret-covert-relationship-mission thing again."

"Amelia, stop reading Dad's spy novels."

"Right, sorry. But listen, don't let this break you, you'll find a guy who deserves you in the end. You know like a knight on a white horse, rather than a superspy." She grins widely with a somewhat triumphant gleam in her eye.

Shaking her head with a slightly amused smile, Alaina reaches across and hugs her sister. Not normally ones for displays of affection, Amelia doesn't bother to deny her twin and hugs her heartily in return.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"I'm always here for you. You know that." With a grin and a nudge, Amelia happily digs into the eggs on her plate.

"Oh, no. No time. We have to go." Having glanced at her watch and spotted the time, Amelia stands abruptly, grabbing her bag. "McGonagall will give us detention if we're late!" She instantly heads for the doors.

Her twin grumbles and grabs a slice of toast and her own bag before following. "Me maybe but she loves you." Munching again, she follows Alaina out into the entranceway and over to the stairs on their left.

"Hey, Finnigan!" Pausing, the girls turn in unison at the call from a deep male voice. "Oh… erm… Alaina?" Amelia raises an eyebrow curiously but resumes her ascent of the stairs while Alaina takes the few steps down to the bottom again.

"Blaise?" She asks, surprised. If he's taken aback by the use of his first name, he doesn't show it and speaks calmly after a moment.

"Come to the Slytherin quidditch practice later."

"What?" Despite usually being shy around others, even more around the male population and _even_ more around older students, she finds that he is easy to talk to her and is relaxed in his presence. _No wonder he gets loads of girls. _Her eyes are wide but he simply smiles in return.

"Tonight at seven. Most of the house won't be going and I know _he_ will appreciate it. Oh and here." Taking her hand, he pushes a green scarf into her grip. "I want this back later but while you're there, no one will give you a second glance except the right person." He's smirking and it reminds her so much of Draco but she doesn't quite understand his involvement and how he can know about them?

"But-."

"See you then." The Slytherin's smirk widens to a grin and he disappears before a crowd comes and blocks him from view.

Standing bemused for a moment, she pulls her scattered thoughts together and stuffs the scarf into her bag allowing herself a small smile. Turning back to the stairs, she dashes along corridors and bursts into McGonagall's classroom with only a minute to spare. Taking her seat in the front, she tries to hide her smile that attempts to split her face. She is going to see him tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Longer chapter to make up for my absence and all this is Alaina's side of things. The next chapter will be how Draco is dealing with everything and how a certain Mr Zabini knows the truth. Please review! Update will be within a week!**_


	4. Draco: Not So Secret After All

_**A/N: Hello again. Just a quick note: a heartfelt thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for consistently reviewing and a cheerful hello to all you new followers! Some swearing in this chapter as a warning to those who dislike such a thing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Draco, you obnoxious arse, are you listening to me?"<p>

"Hmm? What? No, Blaise, I'm never listening to you." The blond haired Slytherin looks over the desk to his best friend with a smirk.

The two boys are sitting in a quiet corner of their house common room, as they usually do when faced with a delightful free period before lunch and then heading to double Potions in the afternoon. Despite Draco attempting to finish his Arithmancy homework, he can't seem to focus after spotting Alaina in the Great Hall at breakfast. His reaction to turn away was rather harsher than he would have liked but he was berating himself for staring and her for hoping to hold his gaze. She had to understand that he meant it when he broke up with her. Not that she'd left his thoughts since Saturday night or any moment before then.

"Oh ha ha, Captain Humour. I asked what was up with you at breakfast. I swear you were either staring at the Gryffindor table or your plate. Something catch your eye?"

"I was glaring at Pothead and the Weasel obviously." He shrugs nonchalantly, putting down his quill and glancing around the common room calmly. Of course Blaise would notice the one thing he was trying to avoid.

"Right." Blaise replies, drawing out the vowel with a devilish grin. "So, you weren't watching Alaina and her sister?"

"No, why would I look at her?"

"Why do you know her name?"

"I don't. I mean-."

"I said Alaina, not Finnigan. You only care to learn people's last names, Draco." With a raised eyebrow, he tries fruitlessly to stifle his smirk. He's got him there.

"Well, she's Finnigan's sister and I'm sure he talks about her." He shrugs once more, still not looking at the Italian.

"Alright, so you know siblings now, huh? Fair enough then, what's Weaslette's name?"

"Weaslette. That's all she'll ever be. She has a nickname and we'll be sticking to it."

"Ginny actually. Although you have a point, not to mention you play quidditch against her. How do you know Alaina? Hardly anyone in her own year knows her."

"Frankly, she's in the library a lot and her unreasonably loud twin calls her name. That's it. I happen to know her name."

"Mmm." Blaise ponders for a moment while Draco twirls his quill distractedly. "What's the difference between them anyway?"

"Alaina's hair is usually curly and she has this freckle on her cheek and this cute smile and- Damn." Draco drops his head into his hands at his mistake while his friend laughs heartily.

"Okay, I've heard enough of your appreciation. Mate, you're totally smitten, aren't you?" He can't contain the continuous chuckles that escape.

"Shut. Up. Zabini." It comes out as a hiss while he hurriedly glances about the room again to see if anyone overheard.

"Oh, so I'm _Zabini_ now? You're too predictable. I'm Zabini when you're mad and Blaise when we're chums. Honestly, Draco, you're like a book. Maybe that's why Alaina likes you?" He ponders aloud then smirks widely as Draco shoots him a glare.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Malfoy's hands are now in fists as he almost snaps his quill in half, his piercing grey eyes like liquid mercury as a result of his anger.

"Chill out. I'm not an idiot like your goons. In fact, I'm so intelligent; I cast a muffling charm on our little corner here some time ago so no one could hear our riveting conversation."

"Oh." He immediately deflates and appears slightly sheepish. Blaise has been his best mate for years and he really is a genuine friend, so he hates snapping at him even if it is the Italian's fault for winding him up. "Well it doesn't change much. I still have nothing to say on the matter."

"However, I do." Blaise continues, simply ignoring his companion's silent pleas for the interrogation to end. "You're usually careful enough to avoid blatant staring. Not to mention, you had this unsuppressed spring in your step. What happened between you two?"

_Too close. Need to change subject._

"How long have you known? Or rather noticed?"

"A month. Maybe two. Now spill it or I'm telling Pans."

"No, you can't. You've seen what she's like. She's horrid enough to Alaina, if she knew-."

"Stop. Come on, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Leaning across the dark wooden desk, Blaise pats him lightly on the shoulder. "I haven't told her a thing. In fact – I've been valiantly covering for you."

"I figured as much or sort of-." At his friend's confused gaze, he waves a hand and continues. "I heard you outside the Room of Requirement on Saturday with the devil herself." Blaise nods in understanding before pausing and tilting his head to the side in thought.

"Hey… you came back in a terrible mood that night and drank half a bottle of firewhiskey. Was Pansy's presence really that problematic? Or were you two a little – shall we say – busy?"

"No, Blaise. There's none of that. It was just kinda stressful. You know, being all secretive. It takes its toll." Their eyes lock for a moment, before Blaise's narrow.

"But you always come back so much cheerier. I thought it was worth all the sneaking around?"

"You too?!" His loud exclamation and flailing limbs knock his ink pot over onto the table but the startled Slytherin doesn't have time to take notice.

"What-?"

"I'm always the villain!"

"I didn't say-?"

"I'm such the heartless coward who hides from his father's disapproval, right?!" Temper flaring; he rises from his seat, glowering down at the suddenly wide-eyed boy across from him.

"Draco-."

"No, of course you'd take her side! Even though _we're_ _friends!_"

"I wasn't taking her si-."

"Don't give me that! You think she's right, don't you?! That we should prance around in public! And-And when she couldn't have that if was good enough to go back to pretending!"

"Merlin, what are you-?"

"Well, maybe I'm tired and stressed and I have had enough with the secrets! I can't take all this underhandedness and-!"

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, will you shut up for half a second and tell be what in the bloody hell you're ranting about?!" _So taken aback by Blaise's outburst, Draco falls unceremoniously back into his chair with a thud, mouth agape and speechless. Several minutes pass in silence before Blaise speaks again. "Well, that's a bit better. Now; take a deep breath and tell me what in Salazar Slytherin's humble name has you so riled."

"I… um…" The blond looks over at his friend who is taking a calming breath and returning to his usually unruffled demeanour. "I broke up with her. Saturday."

"Right and why did you do that?"

Clearing his throat, Draco sits up properly in his chair, his normally impeccable posture reappearing. "My father's on my case about being with Pansy and then there's the she-devil herself who has evidently had the same orders of forming a relationship. Also, Snape's keeping an annoyingly close eye on me and even Crabbe and Goyle have noticed I keep disappearing. Then there's Granger who keeps-."

"Granger? What's she got to do with-?"

"Do you want the whole story or not?"

"Right, sorry, please continue."

"There's Granger who keeps throwing me these weird looks like she can see inside my soul. I'm glad I had Occlumency lessons, could you imagine-? Anyway, I digress, there's all the lying – which I'm thankfully good at- and after 4 months that gets seriously tiring along with all the sneaking around is wearing me thin."

"Why did you never come to me?"

"You don't need to worry about this too. I'm probably high maintenance." A hollow laugh leaves the blond Slytherin and he shakes his head after a moment.

"Draco, you know I'd help-." Zabini is silenced with a wave of Draco's hand and his firm but soft reply.

"Blaise, your mum's sick. You don't need to shoulder all the crap from my life too."

"I'd do it for you to be happy. Yeah, it's pretty fucking sappy but you've taken hard roads your whole life. If I could, then I would help you. With absolutely anything." If there was ever a way for someone to cement themselves in your life forever, Draco is sure his best friend has just found it. The Malfoy heir is so absolutely convinced in that moment that of all the people he knows, Blaise is the only one who has ever given an actual damn about him.

"I knew I called you mate for a reason." Blaise's face breaks into a genuine wide smile, setting his pearly whites on display. "You're as cheesy as Lavender Brown sometimes, mind you, but I'm glad you're here to listen to my woes and share my firewhiskey." Coming from Draco Malfoy that is the biggest compliment anyone could ask for and the Italian knows it.

"Anytime. Literally. You get the bottle and glasses and I'll be there." Brown eyes meet grey and with a wink they both share a laugh.

* * *

><p>"<em>MALFOY!"<em>

"Huh? What?"Broken out of his scattered thoughts of a certain pretty girl, he turns to his right only to meet a glare and a wild frizz of hair. The steam from the cauldrons around them has transformed her newly tamed waves into a nightmare and though he wants to snigger so badly, Draco settles for rolling his eyes. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't give me that sarcastic reply!" Hands on her hips, she scarily reminds him of Weaslette when she was berating her brother for goodness-knows-what and he makes sure not to space out again. "You're the one not paying attention and I will _not_ fail this part of the course because you've somehow reverted into a blithering idiot like your loyal lap dogs!"

_Blithering idiot? What the hell?_

"Quite the tongue on you, Granger. Would you like to say that to their faces and actually give them a reason to harm your almighty highness?" He mockingly bows before stepping closer to her and although is surprises her, she doesn't move an inch. "You might want to take that broomstick from up your arse before insulting someone a lot bigger than yourself." Stopping millimetres from her, he smirks as he throws one of the last ingredients into their cauldron and steps back. Though he is talking of his entourage, Draco is fully aware that he himself towers over Granger's petite form.

"Are- Are you threatening me, Ferret?" She asks after a moment, finally finding her voice again.

"No, it's a warning. Crabbe and Goyle don't _always _listen to me and I'd hate for their neglect of my orders to result in your demise." His cold laugh rings clear and her eyes narrow with her comeback.

"Wow, and here was me thinking you weren't _such _a slick git anymore."

"Stop using Weasel's words, they are for dirty idiots like him not the so called Brightest Witch of Our Age." His smirk returns in full force as she shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose momentarily.

"You're really something, Malfoy."

"Why thank you for admitting it, flattery may actually get you somewhere."

"Not sure your girlfriend would approve though." Immediately as it leaves her mouth, Hermione wishes to take it back and blushes a light pink. His scowl further enforces her regret and she bites on her lip lightly.

"While it's true that she'd hardly appreciate your flirtatiousness, Pansy is - in fact - not my girlfriend."

_Naturally Granger believes the gossip; Pansy goes on about me enough._

"I wasn't talking about her." Hermione's determined to get it out of him. He won't be playing games with her for long.

"I don't know what you're blabbering on about, Granger. Perhaps you're only good with age-old literature and not actual living breathing creatures. Leave the gossiping to Brown and Patil."

Knowing he's going to do his utmost to avoid her questions, an excited giggle escapes her and his brow furrows further. "Scared I know your secret, Ferret?"

"Stop calling me that, especially when an actual ferret could take up residence in that nest you call hair." He can feel his temper rising and resorts to good old fashioned insults. It doesn't work.

"_Malfoy,_ insults don't disguise your feigned ignorance of the question."

"I have no secrets for you to have discovered. Even if I did, _you _of all people wouldn't uncover the truth."

"I guess it must be us Gryffindors then, we just know each other so well." The smirk she bestows upon him rivals his own and he can't stop himself from thinking that she's somehow worked everything out. For a while now, she's been throwing him these strange looks like she expects him to stand on the table and profess his undying love or something equally Hufflepuff-like. With his lack of retorts, Hermione presses on. "Why don't you call me Mudblood anymore?"

"I-." _Where did that come from? _He clears his throat and starts again after regaining his composure. "Are you complaining?"

"No. I'd like to know why though."

"It got boring. It no longer has an effect on you." That is partially the truth.

"So, it's not the influence of your _half-blood girlfriend _then?" She grins so widely, Draco feels an uneasy need to smack it right off of her face. Of course he doesn't, he's not his father.

"Shut it, Granger." He growls lowly instead, his gaze whipping around to study his fellow housemates. Pansy is fortunately too busy working and oblivious to have heard any of their discussion as is Theodore Nott. Blaise is calmly talking to Katie Bell on the other side of the classroom, no doubt about quidditch, while he stirs their potion. His friend would surely never tell anyone about his secret rendezvous' with Alaina so it had to be someone else or Miss Know-It-All's ridiculous brains making the connection. "Who told you anything?"

"I figured it out actually. You know, Brightest Witch and all?" She's still smirking and Draco can feel his blood pressure rising every moment it stays in place. "Anyway, my point is… you better not be an ass to her like you are around me and break her heart, Malfoy. Otherwise, I'll hex off your balls."

The snarky reply he has at the ready is interrupted by Slughorn calling an end to the class and his all too familiar smirk returns as he resumes his retort. "Bit late for your sisterly pep talk, Granger, but thanks for telling me how you plan to get revenge." He sneers as he grabs his bag and heads for the door after the other Slytherins but it lacks his usual cruelty. Just as he vanishes over the threshold, he watches her mouth drop open and he sighs aloud. Draco never thought he'd joke about breaking a girl's heart – especially one he really does care about.

* * *

><p>A short way down the corridor, Blaise is slowly ambling in the direction of the Great Hall, waiting for Draco to join him. His fellow housemate succeeds in catching up and dragging him inelegantly behind a tapestry and into a hidden alcove.<p>

"Not going to snog my face off, are you Drakie?" Doing his best to curb a snort, he watches as Draco shivers at the Pansy impersonated nickname before glaring darkly.

"No time for jokes, Zabini. I can't believe I'm saying this, but – Granger knows." He runs a hand through his sleek blonde hair and closes his eyes as an exasperated sigh leaves him. "Oh, and I think I just gave her fuel to actually hex off my balls." Caught between laughing and hiding in his Slytherin dorm forever, Draco narrows his eyes dangerously as Blaise guffaws.

"Yes, Draco, because she really needs any more reason to do that. She doesn't have it in her. Although, she might give you another sweet slap to that pretty face of yours." Malfoy doesn't particularly desire another whack but he did plan on having children so a hit is better than the alternative.

"Suppose, maybe, Alaina did tell her but Granger wants me to think that she figured it all out on her own?"

"Why would she do that? You and she agreed to keep everything hushed up and I highly doubt she'd break that without telling you. Besides, Granger's the last person to tell about a relationship with a Slytherin – especially you. She, Potter and Weasel are your biggest haters and anyone with a brain cell knows that." He offers sensibly then adds with an afterthought. "Plus Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco smirks and leans back against the stone wall, mulling over his friend's logic. "Very true. Fantastic… one more thing to watch out for. Merlin, what if she tells Finnigan? I'll have all the Gryffindorks on me. I'm a dead man."

"I highly doubt Granger's a total bitch, even when it comes to you. There's no way she'd want to upset your girl."

"Valid point. Wait- She's hardly my girl anymore."

Blaise snorts as he steps out of the alcove and reappears in the deserted corridor, Draco following a moment later. "Yeah, yeah, mate. She's absolutely nothing of the sort. Now come on, I'm famished and we've got practice tonight." Slinging his arm over his companion's shoulder, the Italian leads them on their previous path down to the Great Hall. All the while Zabini thinks over his secretive plan to bring about his own rendezvous for the two troubled teens with his signature smirk in place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review! Update in a week or sooner.**_


	5. All It Takes Is A Wronski Feint

The remainder of Alaina's morning passes without incident. After managing to get to Transfiguration barely on time, she then heads off to Care of Magical Creatures before lunch. While her lesson with Hagrid is enjoyable, she can feel her sister looking at her curiously on occasion and she's fully aware that it means she's got questions. _Naturally._ Why would a Slytherin ask to speak to a Gryffindor, more importantly her, and since when is Alaina anywhere near late to a lesson? The interrogation starts almost the second her sister enters the common room, immediately taking the seat on Alaina's left.

"Is it him? Is he your mystery romance?" Alaina lowers her book as she turns to look at her twin in disbelief.

"What? No. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I thought he liked Luna anyway."

"He does? Luna? Since when?"

"I don't know really, since the start of the year, maybe? That's when he started paying attention to her and he's even spoken to her a few times. Anyway, what when on earlier? Come on!"

"Oh, nothing. It was- I just- He was-."

"Save the excuses. I'll ask him myself if you won't tell me."

"He wouldn't just tell you, Amelia."

"I can be _very _persuasive."

"He's helping me out with my mystery guy." Alaina blurts out embarrassedly, mentally cursing her inability to lie in any way.

"You told _him?! _You told a _Slytherin _over your own _sister?!"_

"No!" Bites her lip, glancing to make sure people return to their business after the twins' outburst. "_Of course not._ He- He must have worked it out." Amelia's shock and outrage subsides as she continues questioning her fidgeting other half.

"He knows you that well?"

"Well, no. We've hardly ever spoken actually."

"So, he knows your guy? Oh. Oh, my. It's another Slytherin, isn't it?" Her chocolate eyes are wide and rounded in surprise. Her sister is dating a Slytherin? Merlin, help her.

"I – uh – have to go – um – study! Bye!" Alaina's aware she is a vibrant shade of red as she grabs her bag and bolts from the common room. Amelia looks after her, knowing her sister could have simple studied in her previous position on the couch but jumping at the first opportunity she has to avoid the conversation. The older Finnigan smirks cheekily, planning on cornering the worrywart that is her twin when they're tucked up in bed later without an escape route.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon Alaina spends in her classes, determinedly avoiding her sister's insistent gaze. She stays next to Luna as much as she can, knowing the dreamy-eyed blonde doesn't mind her company. Amelia is one of the many who think Luna is crazy and refers to her as 'Loony' when not in her company however, Alaina finds her both intriguing and insightful. Throughout her last lesson, she feels her mind scattering. Firstly her thoughts go to Draco and while she tries to forget his reaction in the Great Hall that morning, she can't seem to shake the memory of his frown and cold shoulder. Pushing it away, she's flooded with thoughts of their better times together and how much she wants to take back the things she said on Saturday night. Perhaps tonight she'll get such an opportunity. Next appears her conversation with Blaise. Could he really be accepting of this? Well, of her when she was dating his best friend. Draco has often spoken about how much he values him as friend, knowing well that Blaise has never been impressed by vast wealth and is not simply seeking Draco's friendship for money and power. Surely as good a friend as he is, he can't want his best mate dating someone of lesser blood and house? Preposterous, no?<p>

"Are you feeling quite alright, Alaina? The wrackspurts aren't getting in your head, are they?"

"Wrackspurts?" _Oh how nice it would be to blame invisible creatures on my frazzled mind. _"You know, Luna, I think they might be."

"Such pesky creatures, I had quite the infestation yesterday." She continues dreamily while Alaina nods along. "Took me ages to get rid of them, you know. Oh, how about I get you a charm to ward them off? I'm sure I can find one when I get to my dorm and I'll give it to you at dinner, hmm?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." The brunette witch nods cheerfully although immediately regretting it when the pounding of a headache starts up. "Hey, uh, Luna? Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course. You needn't ask permission."

"Well, do you like anyone? You know… boys?"

"I must admit I find Blaise Zabini rather handsome and he has a lovely laugh although I'm sure you'd much rather prefer Draco."

"Mmm, yeah. I – what?"

"I have the most serious of cravings for pudding right now, would you believe? It might be a symptom from that gnome bite I received this morning. What do you think Alaina?"

The youngest Finningan blinks twice before nodding. "I think I quite agree, Luna." To what she was agreeing; the comment about Draco or gnomes, she isn't quite willing to admit aloud.

* * *

><p>On the walk down to the pitch – which is thankfully quiet – Alaina pulls her dark brunette girls into a braid and wraps the Slytherin scarf around her neck. Walking along she fully expects a slightly foreign whiff of a male scent or something Zabini-ish but she's actually greeted by a very familiar combination. Manly but delicate, subtle wafts or his favourite cologne and vague hints of apple. Undeniably Draco. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhales deeply from the soft material and her smile turns to a grin as she climbs the stairs of the quidditch stands and takes a seat.<p>

Looking around she sees only a handful of Slytherins and most are from younger years, obviously desperate to join the future team and wonderfully there is no Pug-faced Parkinson anywhere. The players come out only moments later and Blaise surprises her with a well concealed wink. He's actually enjoying this? She shakes such thoughts away and focuses on the attractive blond beside him. Draco looks superb in his uniform, showing of his muscles and with his tussled hair, he just looks so darn sexy. Biting her lower lip, she tries unsuccessfully to stop a slight rush of pink on her cheeks as the Slytherin team take to the air after a brief rundown from their Captain.

For half of the practice session the team trains under Alaina's watchful gaze although her coffee orbs are more specifically fixated on the ever graceful figure of one Draco Malfoy. Just before they stop for a break, Draco leans into a dive and executes a perfect Wronski Feint. His captain is thrilled and his Gryffindor cheerleader can hardly keep the grin off her face cheerfully deeming him _perfection on a broom. _As there is a short respite, Blaise tugs him aside and whispers so only they can here, Draco nodding appropriately in response. Before she can begin to guess their subject of conversation, grey eyes meet brown as he looks up from the pitch at her and a small smile creeps onto her lips. Their connection is broken only moments later when a loud shout calls them back to action and the fliers take to the air once more.

For the last half of practice, they follow a similar system; him focussing on training and her focussing on him. Eventually as darkness begins to creep in, the tired teammates head in to the changing room and after everyone else had departed from the stands, Alaina makes her way down. Slowly but thankfully the team disperse until there are only two left. Malfoy and Zabini. The Gryffindor girl steps into view as Blaise passes her with a smirk that could rival the Slytherin Prince himself and before she knows it, Draco is stood in front of her, eyes raking over her form.

"You've never come to my practice before." He states simply but quietly although Blaise is a fair distance away examining his broom under a large tree.

"We agreed that it wasn't really safe. What with Pansy and the others in my year that might recognise me. A certain someone thought it'd be okay tonight though." The quiet of evening is broken as Blaise begins whistling a jovial tune and Draco shakes his head slowly although a smile tugs as his lips. Alaina suppresses a giggle at his friend's chirpiness.

"You know, this looks good on you." He says after a moment, fingering the scarf around her neck with a genuine fond smile.

"I believe you said that when you gave me your cloak once too. I suppose it's undeniable then that your clothing suits me the best." A smirk replaces his smile as she laughs openly and her eyes take in his every detail. "Nevertheless, your quidditch uniform fits you just wonderfully." His piercing silver eyes remain on hers as she diverts her gaze to ogle him a little more.

"Are you flirting with me, my little Lion Cub?"

"Is it working?" Slight hopefulness is evident in her tone and he chuckles in response. "I'm dreadful, I know."

"Listen, Alaina-."

"Now, now, don't ruin the playful banter Draco. I know you miss it." He raises a perfect blond eyebrow at her and a nervous laugh leaks through her apparent composure. "Okay, _I_ miss it."

Draco closes his eyes bracingly and though his voice is soft it holds a firm edge. "We've been through this. We couldn't hide forever. I won't deny that I enjoyed it, because I honestly did and you know that. The difference is, problems arose and we have issues to deal with."

"I'm sorry for what I said on Saturday, pushing you to say and do things you weren't happy with. I miss you though. A ridiculous amount. Please, I don't want to fight."

"This isn't a fight, Alaina. It was supposed to be the end."

"I can't accept that and I don't think you want to either. We care too much about each other."

"You're such a stubborn little Gryffindor, you know that?" Draco attempts a scowl but he has a hard time suppressing his smile and the end result is closer to a grimace.

"I know you're worried in regards to me, right? For example, what people would say and how they would treat me if they found out about us?" His lack of reply allows Alaina to continue more firmly. "I'll stand up to Pansy and tell her where to stick it." A snort issues loudly from the Slytherin at her statement but he returns to his impassive expression quickly.

"If it's that simple, why didn't you do it years ago?"

"Well, I… uh… It doesn't matter. I'll summon that 'Gryffindor courage' everyone always prattles on about and we can figure out the rest later."

"You can't 'figure out' my parents, Alaina. They're a thousand times worse than Parkinson and I'm not having this battle with them. You know I care about you, but right now, they're in charge of my life and I can't give them a reason to hate me."

"I know I'm not the best choice-" At his frown, she holds up a hand to stop any interruption he has in mind and continues after a brief nod. "I understand, really I do. I'm not a Slytherin, I'm not from a high society and worse than that, I'm not even pureblooded. But we are happy together and I can't let us just give this up because of what people will think. I know it bothers you, so we can just go back to being a secret. Please? You told me you care, so don't give up yet."

"I'm tired of secrets, of lying to people; my parents, my friends…"

"Not to be rude but frankly, I think Blaise is your only true friend and he's close enough to you to have worked this all out anyway. He's happy if you're happy and he's on our side."

"I don't think I've seen you with this much backbone, it's scary." Alaina's firm posture shrinks a little as she laughs sweetly.

"You kept stating that I was a Gryffindor not a Hufflepuff so I took your advice. Although, my intention is now to sway your opinion not anyone else's. Please?" Looking up at him, she gives him the cutest expression she can manage and at the sight of his frown the brunette girl knows his resolve is waning. With a grin that rivals her sister's, she rises onto her tiptoes and presses her lips to his cheek.

"I had a feeling this would all come back to bite me." Draco emits a sigh as he gazes down at the beautiful girl his thoughts can't ignore and he licks his lips in attentiveness. "You know for a second, I thought you were going to-." Alaina silences him as she once again rises up pressing her lips on his firmly. He immediately melts at the familiar feeling he's deprived himself of for several days as he kisses her back with a subdued passion. Draco is promptly aware that his Lion Cub has won this round of battle and resigns himself to pulling her in closer.

The loud clearing of a throat propels them away from each other but they instantly relax as they observe a widely smirking Blaise Zabini. "Hi. Yeah, it's me, I'm still here. You know the master best friend who brought you two lovebirds together? Well I'm thrilled and all at your reconciliation but could you wrap this up or save it for later because I don't happen to enjoy witnessing the two of you trying to swallow each other."

"We weren't- Never mind, you are disgusting Zabini. Especially considering you have more tentacles than the giant squid."

"I'm hurt, Drakey." The glare that Malfoy sends to his friend has the Italian clutching his sides in amusement as he practically shrieks and Alaina fails to stifle a grin.

"Look, it's getting late and I should drag Captain Idiot over there back to the dorm. Not to mention, you seem as if you've hardly slept." His grey eyes are hinted with guilt as he hypothesises he is the cause but he takes a breath and continues. "This is all complicated right now. I'll think about everything tonight. There's still a lot of rubbish to deal with if we want this to work and I'm not promising anything."

Alaina narrows her eyes in displeasure for a mere moment but begrudgingly nods, pecking him lightly on the lips before turning to Blaise who has finally managed to recover himself. "I owe you, Blaise." He grins and nods in response but the smirk she returns is mischievous. "Perhaps a date with Luna is appropriate payment?"

"Luna? Luna Lovegood? Oh my Salazar, you fancy her!" If Blaise was the blushing kind he'd be vivid red by now but he retains his composure by simply scowling at the Gryffindor among them as Draco grins excitedly.

"Well, goodnight, Draco." Alaina calls cheerfully as she all but skips back up to the castle. "I'll let you know what Luna thinks, Blaise!" As soon as she disappears behind the large oak front doors of the castle, Draco pats Blaise on the shoulder.

"I finally have something against you. Merlin, this is wonderful. Damn, I love Alaina." Blaise turns to him abruptly with an expression that screams the cat that got the cream and Draco loudly groans. "I meant hypothetically. Or metaphorically. Whatever. It was just a turn of phrase."

"Uh huh, sure. Draco Malfoy a smitten kitten. Who knew? Oh, yeah, I did!" The taller Slytherin bumps the blonde's shoulder playfully with a gleaming smirk. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter an extremely cheerful visit from Draco's darling parents and Gryffindor's Golden Girl gets into the lovebirds' business. See y'all in a week!<strong>_


	6. Some Old Guy Gave Us A Holiday

The next morning sees the majority of the Hogwarts students filling their faces and talking animatedly to each other about the rumour of an announcement Professor McGonagall is set to give near the end of breakfast. It was supposed to be kept rather quiet by the few prefects that were initially informed but evidently someone somewhere let slip and now the whole school knows. Of course with rumours rife the wild probabilities of what it could be are continuously exaggerating to ridiculous proportions, one Hufflepuff girl swearing she heard "Dumbledore's finally managed to clone himself and he's going to send a version to become Minister of Magic". When this suggestion made its way to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron snorted with laughter while Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"This is preposterous. Honestly. Will you two stop laughing?!" Turning to her two usual counterparts on her left, she slaps Ron upside his head and glares across the table at Harry. "It could be something serious."

Alaina, who is currently sat on the older girl's right side, looks at her curiously. "I doubt that Hermione. I'm sure it's nothing too big. They would have probably told us immediately if it was important."

"Or last night at dinner." Dean chips in, across from the bushy-haired brunette.

"Well, someone would have missed that, wouldn't they?" Amelia adds from beside Dean, looking at her sister pointedly.

"I…uh…had studying to do. In the library. Just- Just lost track of time."

"I didn't see you there." Alaina slowly turns to Hermione at the sound of her voice and wants to crawl into a hole at the stern expression from the bright witch, barely hearing her twin's excited 'ha!' from across the table. The young Finnigan gives her a silently pleading look as all the Gryffindors in their vicinity regard her curiously. "I probably missed you. Were you at the back?" As Alaina gratefully nods, Hermione returns it and her frown dissipates. "That'll be why." Fortunately that does the trick and their companions resume their chatter. Keeping her gaze cast down to her plate, Alaina isn't aware of her sister and Granger wordlessly communicating before the sound of scraping metal signifies they've continued eating.

The clearing of the plates at the staff table signals the end of their breakfast and Professor McGonagall takes to the small stand as the entire Great Hall falls silent. "Now, I have a special announcement to make. A year ago tomorrow, a great and wise wizard passed away. His name was Grigor Romanov. I'm sure most of you haven't heard of him but he was revolutionary and helped found several healing spells we heavily rely on today. As such, the Minister of Magic has seen fit to declare tomorrow a national holiday in the wizarding world and to uphold this motion, classes will be cancelled and in addition the prefects and staff have organised a Hogsmeade trip." The chatter that fills every corner of the hall starts up the moment McGonagall offers the word 'Hogsmeade' and the deputy headmistress is quite aware that grabbing the attention of the students again is near on impossible. From behind the stern older witch, a throat is cleared and immediately the excited voices dissipate. McGonagall turns and gives a grateful nod to the Headmaster as he dips his head lightly in reply. "You all know the usual protocols for Hogsmeade visits but curfew is an hour earlier as it is a school night. Any questions should be directed at myself or your prefects. That is all." As guessed, students hurriedly form plans with their friends while McGonagall retakes her seat.

Over at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle are conversing – although more like grunting from what Draco can here – as Pansy amuses herself by nattering away to the two Greengrass girls, Astoria and Daphne. Blaise nudges him playfully and is about to send him a playful remark when Crabbe interrupts him with his gruff voice. "So, Malfoy… some old guy died and gave us a holiday?" The smaller chubby boy is looking at him expectantly; or rather that's what Draco gathers from his expressionless face as Goyle casts his gaze to the blond too. Blaise is still sitting motionless with his mouth slightly agape as Malfoy looks at him for assistance. Were their people more blunt and unfeeling than the two Slytherins with heads full of sawdust?

"Yes, I suppose it does mean that. I take you two will be visiting Honeydukes then?" With confirming nods, they go back to their previous conversation as Draco turns to his best mate. "Let's hope they never use any of Romanov's healing spells on some undeserving oaf like Crabbe." Blaise snorts into his pumpkin juice and the three girls across the table scowl at his undignified behaviour. Waving away their disapproving frowns, the Italian boy turns to the blond with a grin.

"Trip to Spintwitches, Honeydukes and Zonko's? Lunch at The Three Broomsticks?"

"Merlin, Blaise, we're not going on a date. No matter how handsome you may agree that I am." Zabini's grin drops as he turns to his friend exasperatedly while Draco simply chuckles.

"Hey, Pansy?" The dark haired girl pauses in her conversation with Astoria to look at him questioningly as he smirks with passion now in her direction. "You'd take _Drakey _to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, right?" A clattering beside him only just precedes the sound of Pansy's inhuman squeal and the interruption informs him the ever collected Draco Malfoy has dropped his spoon in his surprise and is no doubt glaring poison laced daggers at the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of the hall, Alaina looks up from her toast at the high-pitched screech to catch a glimpse of a shuddering Malfoy as Pansy reaches across the table to take his hand in her claws. <em>No good pug-face… <em>The young Gryffindor emits a sour sigh and Hermione looks at her pointedly and Alaina returns to wanting to find a cave and crawl away from her accusatory stare. As the smaller brunette opens her mouth, Hermione's gaze shifts upwards above her head at the arrival of hundreds of owls and Alaina thankfully turns away only to see her twin in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Diverting her brown eyes to the onslaught of mail, she observes Draco's large eagle owl Casper swoop and perch gracefully on the handsome Slytherin's shoulder while her own family's message carrier Loris lands cautiously on the table before Seamus. Removing several letters from her beak, the oldest Finnigan separates the envelopes and hands them over to their respective recipients and they all smile widely at the familiar scrawl of their mother. Making sure everyone else is preoccupied, Alaina looks over in hope of catching grey eyes with her own but spots Draco frowning considerably and having an animated discussion with Pansy and Blaise, the latter appearing a tad concerned. Aware both herself and her Slytherin have a free period before lunch, she saves her questions for when she'll see him in the library and turns her focus to her mum's reply.

_Alaina,_

_You were right about our next door neighbour, she is a squib! It confused your dad to no end; he still swears she's a muggle even after she told us the truth just yesterday. So, with that said, your father now owes you two galleons. Well done, sweetheart. Also, congratulations on your Muggle Studies grade, your dad and I are so proud that you understand so much even though we mostly live in the magical world now. (Your dad ranted on and on about you being his daughter, I'm worried about him.) _

_Anyway, what gossip do you bring? I have a sneaking suspicion your sister is after this boy named Dean Thomas. Do you know him? You know how I feel about your sister getting caught up on older boys, especially if they're trouble. She'll turn me grey one day. What's this I hear from your brother about someone named Damon Monroe? Seems to think you two should be dating, hmmm…? Is he nice? Quidditch seeker, I think Seamus mentioned. I worry about Amelia but I know you're responsible. Mum's need to know these things!_

_I won't write too much, but I hope to hear from you soon. All the latest news, if you please. I'm stuck in bed with a terrible bout of flu and only my kids can cheer me up at the moment._

_Love you loads,_

_Mum (and Dad) xxx_

_P.S. Is your brother studying hard? He always feeds me a pack of lies…_

Alaina grins widely at the letter before stuffing it in her pocket to write a reply later and glancing around the hall. She would have to have a serious talk with Seamus about mentioning boys to their mother, especially as she's hardly spoken two words to Damon. _I wish he'd forget about him, I can pick my own boyfriends, thank you very much Seamus. _Thinking of boys and being more than friends, Alaina spots her sister giggling in a rather girly fashion at something Dean has just said and he's grinning widely in return. _Would those two kiss already? _As the remaining plates at the house tables clear, the students stand then move off with their schoolbags to attend their first class. Searching the crowd, Alaina spots Luna and waves off her sister as she joins the dreamy-eyed Ravenclaw for their lesson in Herbology.

* * *

><p>After a relatively quiet morning with Blaise in History of Magic which successfully sent the two Slytherin boys to sleep, Draco retreats to the quiet of the library. Nodding to Madam Pince as he passes, he continues down the long aisles to the table in the back corner, usually taken by either himself or his little Irish Gryffindor. Everyone else seems to avoid the corner, be it because it's too hot in summer, cold in winter or just so isolated, Draco isn't sure but they claimed it as their own and he enjoys it that way. Setting down his things and pulling out his Charms essay, Draco pauses and once again removes the letter he received at breakfast and flicks his gaze over the parchment.<p>

_Draco,_

_Your Father and I are aware there is to be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. We will meet you at The Three Broomsticks Inn at 2:00pm with Miss. Parkinson._

_See you then,_

_Mother_

Draco sighs exasperatedly, stuffing the small note back into his robes before returning his eyes to his half-finished homework. No matter how hard he tries, the young Malfoy can't find any motivation or concentration to '_describe in detail the history, method and effects of a charm of your choosing'. Why does Flitwick even care? Surely he knows this stuff in his sleep and why in Merlin's name does anyone else need to know it?_ Growing frustrated at his own lack of effort, Draco emits a growl and slumps back in his chair to allow his mind to think of something else. _Alaina. _He had promised her the night before that he would think about their relationship and he really had but then his parents throw him a curveball and he now has to rethink everything all over again. Of course he didn't want to give up so easily but his parents have a wicked way of seeing right through him and he is already positive of their reaction if he admits to seeing the Gryffindor – if they don't manage to guess he's hiding something first. Draco has spent his whole life learning the art of being unyielding with his emotions and this indifference is practically ingrained into his soul but when is the student better than the teacher? If there is one thing the young Malfoy is certain of, it's that his father can see through every façade he could possibly attempt. _Tomorrow is going to be absolute hell. Darn Parkinson…_

"Hi."

Shaking his head, Draco looks up at the sweet interruption and a smile creeps onto his face at the sight of an all too familiar pearly white grin. "Hello, yourself. I thought DADA was on right now?"

"Nope. I have a free. Thought you might be here." Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in anticipation, Alaina bites her lip with a curious expression.

"Well do sit down." He replies, manoeuvring his things out of the way so she may have her own space. Quickly, she drops her bag and slides into the seat opposite him, her lip still at the mercy of her teeth.

"So… I saw or rather heard Pansy's excitement this morning. What was that about?"

The inelegant and un-Draco Malfoy groan that fills the air makes her smile and he shakes his head after a moment. "Damn, Zabini. That royal pain asked her if she'd take me to Madam Puddifoot's. The horror. The total annihilating horror."

"Turning down dates with pretty girls? You surprise me."

"_You _surprise _me._ You sound like Blaise and that's not a good thing. Besides, Pansy has a pug-face and there is nothing and I mean _nothing _attractive about that trying to kiss you."

"Hand holding?"

"She's like Devil's Snare. My arm was more likely to snap in half than gain freedom from her clutches."

"Is that why you were throwing a fit later? Blaise looked rather concerned at your outburst."

Draco laughs but rather humourlessly. "No, he knows me too well for that. He was concerned because I was. Mother wrote me to say, her and Father are visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow and want to see me. Me and Pansy. They are not easing up on this, although I doubted they would."

"This means what? Do you have a plan or… or are you just accepting Pansy?"

"I'd rather throw myself off the Astronomy Tower than marry Parkinson. Give me more credit but I did have a little thought last night…"

"I'm all ears." She returns, pulling her chair into the table to illustrate her point. Her chocolate eyes fix on his silver and a smile tugs at his lips.

"I realised some time ago that outright defiance doesn't go over too well with them. Nor does rebellion for that matter. To alleviate some of the pressure however, I'm going to do one at a time."

"This sounds well thought out."

"It should be - I spent an hour ranting at Blaise last night. I almost drove him to Firewhiskey consumption just to survive." A smirk appears for a moment at the memory of pacing the dorm room floor as the Italian leisurely laid in bed and offered constructive ideas to Draco's suggestions. "If I say I don't want to marry Pansy _and _that I'm dating you, well my father is likely to _Avada_ me right there in the middle of the pub. On the other hand, if I plant the seed that I don't want Pansy but I'm willing to look elsewhere, my mother will no doubt take it upon herself to scour the country for a better girl to be my future wife. Purebloods deserve the best and all that other crap." Alaina nods in acknowledgment and motions with a hand for him to continue his thought path. "It'll also buy me some time to figure out how to handle us and Pansy and everything else. That or I'll be disowned." He adds as an afterthought. Marrying someone of lesser blood is definitely not going to sit right with them and his parents are more likely to throw him out before they welcome a Finnigan into their home. _Always one more problem sitting there waiting to be dealt with._

Alaina knows the prospect of her boyfriend's parents accepting her is really quite slim but she wants or rather _needs _to hold out hope. All the same, she is fully aware that acceptance from them is all Draco craves and to take that away would be selfish of her. She wants to say it now but he already reflects his frazzled brain so she decides to fight that battle another day. The possible twist of finally having Pug-face away from her Slytherin is a very enticing concept, one she isn't willing to shoot down after Draco's eagerness. The thought of hand-holding and kissing makes her feel ridiculously sick and she shivers just at the image. "I agree. This is a good plan, as long as you're sure?"

"I'm totally sure. But it does have side effects." Tilting her head, she regards him with a quizzical look and he bites his lip. "Pansy will find out that things have been called off and it'll feed her suspicions that I'm seeing someone. She _will _tell my parents that and I'll probably get the third degree. To make it believable…"

"…We have to stay away from each other." She finishes his reasoning quietly, staring at her clasped hands on the table. Draco slides his own larger hand over hers and she glances up to meet his shimmering grey gaze.

"It'll only be for a little while."

"Will it?" Alaina's voice is timid but her eyes fix on his with conviction.

"I don't know what you want from me, Alaina. I can't do everything. This is all I've got." As he sits back in his chair, he removes his hand from hers but she abruptly stops his motion by trapping his fingers with her own. Holding her hand is so different from Pansy's, he notes. While Parkinson is all possession, Alaina's is more like comfort for the both of them.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You're trying and I'm grateful, honestly. I suppose I'm just a little greedy, wanting you all to myself right now." With his signature smirk firmly in place, Draco lifts a pale eyebrow and the petite Gryffindor blushes deeply. "What I meant to say is…is…"

"No, just leave me with that statement." His smirk widens almost into a grin and she playfully shoves his shoulder. His cheerfulness slips as the realisation hits that once again he's going to have to be away from her wonderful company and for an indeterminable amount of time. There has to be some way of communicating, surely? Owls are too obvious, notes could be intercepted, _darn why is this so difficult?_ "You know, I do believe I've got a smashing idea." Draco adds after another moment of silence, in which his companion has her head resting on their joined hands.

"Where did that come from?" Alaina asks, shifting back in her seat to appraise him carefully. A mischievous grin is plastered to his face and a sparkle is in those stunning grey eyes. "And what is it?"

"I'm sure you're aware wizarding portraits move, right?" At her confirming nod, his grin widens and he leans closer. "Some even have _two _frames and _move between them._"

"You want us to get a frame each and communicate with one another through a portrait?"

"I really love dating a smart girl." Pressing his lips to her cheek for a moment, he raises his eyebrows in question of her reaction while a light dusting of pink settles on her face.

"I like it. But where are we going to find one? We can't take one from the castle."

"I know, silly girl. Leave it to me." Glancing down at his watch, he discovers their free period is almost over and lunch is about to start. "I should go. I don't know when I'll see you next but if things go terribly tomorrow I'm sure Blaise won't hesitate to blab. For now I have to avoid Pansy and unfortunately you too." With a peck on her lips and a sigh from him, he gathers his things from the desk – absently noting he got no work done whatsoever – and heads for the opening of the aisle. "Don't worry, I'm Draco Malfoy and I _always _get what I want." Smirking like only the Slytherin Prince can, he disappears and leaves Alaina alone to contemplate everything he's said with a sad smile. _One problem at a time, right? Right._

_**A/N: So this is a little late, my bad. This is what happens when your friends drag you outside and away from the safety of your laptop. Anyway, I did say I was planning on having Draco's parents in this one but I wanted more interaction between Draco and Alaina and some problem solving on Draco's part. They shall appear next week along with Pug-face Parkinson. Until then, happy reading!**_


	7. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

The castle is almost silent the next morning as Alaina drags herself from slumber; the only interruption of tranquillity is the birds darting around the cold stone walls and the creaking of branches from the forest outside. Her dorm mates are still asleep while she dresses casually in dark wash jeans and a cream jumper before heading down to the deserted common room. A fire is lit to retain some heat and an abandoned game of Wizard's chess is set on a side table, broken pieces scattered nearby. When free days come around it's hardly odd to find everyone remains curled up in bed for as long as possible but Alaina feels lazy should she stay inactive for too long. There is always homework to do or studying to catch up on, she tells herself frequently. Climbing through the portrait hole, she meanders her way down to the Great Hall along quiet corridors, only stopping to warmly greet the Grey Lady. Her thoughts kick in as she remembers what Draco must accomplish this afternoon and she emits a quiet sigh at their predicament. Were they not deserving of finding peace? Or rather, must peace be earned?

Entering through the grand doors, she glances over the four house tables to find it occupied by only a handful of people. To her farthest right, the Hufflepuff table currently holds five and the largest group in the vast room; then the Gryffindor table seats a group of four and another of two; the Ravenclaw table has three with a lone figure and finally Slytherin on her far left has four people each sitting separately. She's drawn to persons of fine blonde hair and focusses to see Draco unenthusiastically poking his bowl of cereal and Luna more cheerily beckoning her over. A smile slides onto her face as she waves to the ever excitable Creevey brothers and takes the space next to her Ravenclaw friend.

"Morning, Luna."

"Hello, Alaina. Lovely day, don't you think?" At her friend's content nod, Luna smiles widely. "Are you feeling up to a wander into Hogsmeade with me? I plan on handing out some Quibblers and apparently I have a date too."

"A date?" She asks interestedly, tilting her head to view the smile and dreamy eyes of her companion.

"Yes, Blaise asked me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. I meant to tell you when you came back from the library yesterday but you seemed ever so cheerful that I decided to leave you to your thoughts."

Alaina ignores her light blush at her thoughts of her time with Draco and grins widely while snagging some toast off the serving plate in front of her. "That's great, Luna. You know I wouldn't have minded you interrupting my musings, we're friends after all."

"You seem more subdued lately and perhaps whatever was on your mind would cheer you up so I didn't make a fuss."

"Well, thank you." Leaning over, she hugs her momentarily before resuming her breakfast. After eating for several moments, the Gryffindor felt someone lean into her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"You seem to have caught the attention of a Slytherin as I have." She whispers with an airy laugh and Alaina discreetly peers through her lashes at the table opposite to find Draco watching her intently and Blaise grinning excitedly beside him at her company. When she's about to open her mouth to ask her friend, Luna's soft voice pauses her as she notices something. "Mail is here early."

The Gryffindor girl spots her owl immediately but frowns at the sight - her mother's letter arrived yesterday and although she replied that evening she isn't expecting anything else. Loris appears in a flurry of brown feathers and pecks her hand affectionately before sticking out her leg to deliver the message. Confused but intrigued, she unties the string and watches her messenger disappear before unravelling the note to find familiar neat handwriting.

"_There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or stimulate it where it does not." –__François __de La Rochefoucauld._

Alaina tears her eyes from the parchment and they immediately lock with molten silver across the hall. He's trying his best to suppress his emotions but she can see affection glittering back at her.

"He's really quite romantic, isn't he?" Luna pipes up from beside her and Alaina turns in her seat to face her.

"Please, don't tell anyone. He's all fussy about these things and-."

"No need to worry, I won't tell a soul. Although, the Nargles might try to get it out of me." Her friend waves away her concern and smiles widely before directing her happiness to the Italian still fixated on her.

"You're a wonderful friend, Luna." Alaina pauses to look at the girl beside her and frowns slightly, her tone curious not harsh. "You knew, didn't you? About Draco and me?"

Her grey eyes sparkle with knowledge and understanding and she sweeps her waves of long blonde hair over her shoulder while standing from the bench. "I'm going to grab my things. Meet me in an hour by the front doors?" At the Gryffindor's affirming nod, she skips away down the row between the tables and disappears around a corner.

Alaina peers over the small slip of parchment once more, drinking in every word before placing it carefully in her pocket. Noting the hall is still fairly empty and no one of concern is present, she mouths a concerned 'good luck' to the boy she can't bear to lose and heads back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"Well, mate, what's the damage?"<p>

Draco huffs a sigh as he watches his girl depart from the Great Hall then turns to his friend beside him with furrowed brows. "I'm meeting the parents at two and under penalty of death; I've to meet Pansy for lunch at one. However, that means I can grace your presence for a few peaceful hours before the hell begins and you drag my body back in pieces." Blaise chuckles and with a quick pat to the blonde's shoulder, he begins formulating a plan.

"How about we go to Spintwitches for some quidditch gear, Zonko's to cheer you up before you go and Honeyduke's for treats to cheer you up when you get back?"

"Do I need that much cheer?"

"You mumbled and swore and groaned and grumbled for an hour this morning." He lists off on his fingers, shooting his friend a sceptical look before shaking his head. "I think it's safe to say that you do."

"I am convinced." Draco holds his hands up in surrender and downs half of his pumpkin juice as he fixes Blaise with a mischievous smirk. "So, what are your plans today, hmm? Something involving a certain Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

"I thought you were a Slytherin? Shouldn't you have made a stealthier attempt at getting the information you seek?"

"I don't have the time or the motivation. Spill it, lover boy."

"I'm meeting Luna at The Three Broomsticks at half one. No, I'm not a sad sap who would take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Yes, I do intend to get to know her better and if possible arrange a further and more appropriate date. No, I will not save your sorry arse from Pansy."

"Well, I thank you for that freely given explanation. I do hope you enjoy yourselves."

Blaise turns his head slowly to regard him, spoon suspended in mid-air halfway to his mouth. "Was that sarcasm, Mr Malfoy?"

"One: don't call me that. My father is Mr Malfoy and I have no desire to take on that role. Two: Lovegood's not half bad and you seem genuinely interested. So, yes, I do hope you have a good time and I expect a report on events later to drag me out of my own depression."

"Drama Queen."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's get going, plenty to do before you're sucked in by the future Mrs Malfoy."

Draco shudders as he follows Blaise out of the Great Hall back down to the Slytherin dorms to grab his belongings. Pansy _and _his parents all in one day? Merlin is testing him, without a doubt. Things wouldn't be that bad, surely? He is purposely exaggerating. 'Always plan for the worst possible outcome'. It seems now is as good a time as any to put that saying into action.

* * *

><p>Alaina and Luna chat cheerfully as they dip in and out of shops in Hogsmeade, occasionally offering a copy of the Quibbler to passers-by and picking up any supplies they require for school.<p>

"You swear you don't mind that I'm meeting Blaise?"

"Nonsense!" She rebuffs, shaking her head firmly in return. "You go and have fun; I already showed you the long list of things I need to get. I got stuck with Seamus and Amelia's requests and there's plenty of shopping to be done. I'm just glad he asked you."

"I'll be off then. Thank you." Hugging her friend tightly to convey her gratitude, Luna then pulls back and grins before setting off excitedly for her meeting.

Alaina watches her companion disappear in a throng of visiting students for several moments then produces the list from her pocket and sets about acquiring the necessary items. She remembers passing an excitable Pansy and somewhat solemn Draco not twenty minutes ago and she assures she stays away from _'the haunt of happy couples' _as Harry Potter himself calls it.

* * *

><p>Draco shudders as he scowls at the interior of the tea shop. His company is not much better. Dressed in true Slytherin fashion and in light of the occasion, Pansy is wearing a deep green dress, dark robes and a dash of make-up. Despite telling her earlier she looked nice – which was more for the sake of not being a total asshole to someone who didn't wholly deserve it – he can't help but think how much she <em>isn't <em>his type. Plenty of boys think she is fairly attractive; sleek dark hair, long legs, curves in just the right places but he can't see past the petite Gryffindor he'd rather have on his arm. Alaina never needs clothes or makeovers to show her natural beauty whereas he has to admit that Pansy appears best when she gets 'dolled-up'. Around them, the place is painted in a light pink and the tables adorned with a centre piece of flowers, happy couples sit enjoying the company of one another with sickly sweet smiles. _Get me out of here. I'll take parents over this hell any day._

"Drakey?"

"Yes, Pansy?" He focusses back on his supposed 'date' – oh, the horror – and attempts to sound interested rather than strangled.

"Are we just here because your parents are seeing us later?"

"No, of course not. You've wanted to come here for a while and I thought I would treat you."

She actually has the audacity to coo in response and he quickly decides he mostly definitely wants the world to swallow him forthwith.

"You're so sweet!"

Sweet? _Sweet?_ Draco Lucius Malfoy is not sweet. Well… not to Pansy anyway. If there is a crazed wizard somewhere in the world utterly boggled enough to love Pansy, Draco swears on Salazar Slytherin's grave that he will find them so he doesn't have to marry her. Deciding that a glare would undo his hard work, the young Malfoy slaps a halfway acceptable smile on his face and proceeds to ask his question.

"Right. Anyway, did my parents say why they wanted to see us?"

"Not really. The note was pretty much the same as yours. Isn't this romantic though?" Grinning, she takes his hand across the table and glances happily around the small shop. He's about to reach for his tea when confetti love hearts shower the two of them and Pansy squeals in joy as he resists the urge to gag. He thinks of Blaise and how he's probably having a swell date with Luna and Alaina enjoying her shopping instead of drowning in a sea of pink and sickly sweetness. _How long is an hour? It feels like an eternity when you want it to end._

* * *

><p>When the clock chimes ten to two Draco immediately jumps from his chair, throws on his jacket, scatters payment on the table and bolts out of the shop. Taking a few breaths, he only has to wait a moment before Pansy is by his side and taking his arm.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Drakey. That was lovely. But where's the fire? We still have ten minutes." With her wry smile suffocating his brain, he stutters out as best her can.

"I don't want to be late to meet my parents. Father commands punctuality." A smile that more accurately resembles a grimace covers his face but she seems unaffected as he hurriedly leads them to The Three Broomsticks at the other end of town.

Being two o'clock, the majority of the lunch crowd has dispersed and only a few patrons remain, dotted spaciously among the small tables. Draco spots a familiar face and a light smile lifts his lips when he sees Blaise and Luna sharing a joke. He is tugged back to his predicament when Pansy squeezes his arm and he turns to look at her questioningly.

"In the back corner, Draco." She whispers to him and he nods in understanding as he leads her in the direction of his waiting parents.

"Mother, Father." Narcissa stands when he greets them and hugs him momentarily before fussing over his company. Draco locks eyes with his father and a stiff handshake is exchanged before the four take up seats.

"How is school?" Mrs Malfoy asks harmlessly but Draco can tell his father is listening intently.

"Good. I'm achieving top grades in every subject." He boasts proudly but he's already withering as he foresees Lucius' next question.

"Have you bested the Mudblood yet?"

Draco doesn't flinch at the word, he could never show such weakness, but he certainly doesn't condone its use. He marvels for mere seconds that Alaina can change his view on something that is consistently being instilled in him. The problem though is that he hasn't beaten her yet. He tries and tries and she's simply more talented than him no matter how often he studies into the early hours.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy, Draco is brilliant. He's the smartest boy in Hogwarts and the teachers are very impressed."

He turns to her and could kiss her for that comment alone. _If I wasn't in love with Alaina. Sorry, Pans. _Despite his instant worries, Draco sees his father accepts her praise of him and he emits an almost silent sigh as he settles more comfortably in his chair. Pansy turns to her right and begins asking his mother about her own, which Narcissa is evidently happy to divulge as they strike up a conversation. Looking back into the steel grey eyes of his father, the older Malfoy nods his head in the direction of the bar and they simultaneously push back their seats and wander over. Walking next to him, Draco is reminded why he finds Lucius so intimidating. Despite growing over the last year to a decent height, Draco notes his father still has several inches on him and his grace and elegance screams confidence and wealth. Lucius oozes power and commands attention from even the most respected of wizards and his only son can't deny that he still desperately craves his approval after many failures.

"Son, there is a reason among many that I came today. One more pressing than the rest. I am however, pleased at your progress to beat the Muggle filth that is the Granger girl." He practically spits out her name like she's venom in his mouth and Draco involuntarily swallows loudly. "Your Mother believes Miss Parkinson to be a good choice for a wife and I do agree." The young Malfoy opens his mouth to protest but no sound escapes and he settles for scraping a hand through his hair. His father scowls at his seemingly dishevelled appearance but it is apparent he wants to finish his thoughts. "I think it's high time to ask Miss Parkinson the important question. I'm here so we may choose an acceptable engagement ring worthy of a future Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do enjoy throwing a spanner in the works. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update, please do review you wonderful readers! See you next week!**_


	8. Secrets Had And Truths Revealed

_**A/N: Hello, hello. So, I have now decided that this story will have 10 chapters in total, including an epilogue. That means we're coming towards the end, sad as I am to say. I do enjoy this story but an ending is in sight and this is a somewhat climactic chapter. Do enjoy this update and fair amount of fluffiness!**_

* * *

><p>A thought reverberates in his mind and sends him reeling at the realisation. Only moments ago, although the suffocating atmosphere makes it feel like hours, his feelings have manifested themselves into a single sentence that didn't even register as out of place. At the time it simply came to the forefront without question and now he wonders where exactly it materialised from.<p>

_If I wasn't in love with Alaina._

Malfoys do not express their emotions, Malfoys do not wear their hearts on their sleeves, Malfoys give the illusion of total unreachability and cold indifference, these complete basics which his father so readily taught him growing up. To be a Malfoy you had to follow these instructions; it was as simple as that. There is a discernible difference between abiding by these rules and letting them control every aspect of your life.

Narcissa Malfoy has been taught these things just as Draco has and when she attends social gatherings or even ventures from the Manor she exudes these requirements however, her whole life is not governed by wearing a mask for all to see. At home and in the company of true friends, she is loving and relaxed, she laughs and comforts, she treats her son like her most prized jewel and her husband like a doting wife should.

Draco looks at her now smiling and giggling with Pansy and he's so glad his father made at least one intelligent decision in taking her as his wife. She's an actress with a caring heart. She plays a part she needs to but also shows her true colours to him. She cares for him, sheds a tear when he leaves and hugs him when he comes back to her. What matters most to him is when she tells him she's proud and loves him unconditionally like all parents should. She once told him how she fell in love with Lucius but he struggles to see past his father's practiced façade. Is it wrong to choose favourites? Of course he loves his father, he protects him and teaches him about the world (albeit with bias) but he's never proud of his son or tells him he appreciates him. His exterior is cold and calculating but Draco has no evidence to suggest the interior is any better. Why does it matter? It matters because of who Draco will grow up to represent.

Lucius is wealthy and powerful but Narcissa has a good heart and love to share. Is it really better to shut the world out for the impression of strength and control than take stock in the love of those close to your heart? Draco has aspired to make his father see that he is the perfect son but the price is a dutiful pureblood wife and the loss of the only girl he's ever cared about who has already admitted she loves him.

'_The way people see you is important. Never forget that, Draco.'_

Such wise words from old Lucius but what about how Draco sees himself? To be an untrusting icy monster cannot outweigh the confidence given by having the support of loved ones. Pansy is pretty but less than interesting and she has been bred for the continuation of high society as much as he has. She will be loyal and social and hold up her end of a loveless marriage contract. There won't be debates on history and politics or witty banter or long afternoons spent reclined on a couch reading books together and sharing sweet kisses.

Draco has never felt that cliché that Alaina takes his breath away when he sees her but the opposite in fact, she takes it away when she leaves and he can only breath easily again when she's close to him. She's like oxygen and sunshine; every touch is another tingling sensation and every kiss is like the first time. Why did it take him so long to realise that he really did love her all this time? He simply can't give her up and watch from the shadows as she fills someone else's life with her beauty, intelligence and kindness. He can't let someone else learn the little details like all her adorable freckles, how she likes her tea, the way she bites her lip when she concentrates and the infectious giggle that escapes when she's tickled. There can never be another guy with his head in her lap while she reads him a muggle fable and strokes his hair affectionately.

Draco is wholly aware he is a snake, the epitome of a Slytherin and there is cowardice in his heart. He was scared of duelling Potter in first year, the Forbidden Forest in second, Buckbeak and Granger's wand at his throat in third but above all he is scared of his father. He always has been and he is now. He is a Slytherin not a Gryffindor and he's not supposed to be courageous but he's empowered by his Lioness. Lucius is probably lecturing him as Draco glances up to his lips moving but no sound reaches his ears. He looks at him then at Pansy and finally his mother before he does the only thing he can think of which is inevitably both cowardly and brave.

He runs.

He bolts from his father's side at the bar to the exit and he can hear two shouts of his name, one angry and one concerned but both male. There is no time to stop and investigate as he scatters the crowds of shoppers and hurtles along the path toward the edge of Hogsmeade. He doesn't need to think about his destination, it's automatic and only moments later he can see the familiar giant oak tree in the short distance. There are two sets of thundering steps behind him, one closer and heavier than the other but he doubts his parents would chase after him. People are gawking as he sprints past them and a welcoming figure is visible leaning against the trunk up ahead.

She flicks her gaze up at the sound of many protests as a rather dishevelled Draco Malfoy comes bounding up to her. Placing her book aside, she stands just as approaches and abruptly presses his lips to hers. They share several short passionate kisses as he's panting hard from his burst of speed and she can feel his thundering heart when she places her hands on his chest.

There are murmurs and gasps probably from their housemates and Alaina knows she should she scream at him that's he's revealed their well-kept secret but she wants everyone to know and she wants him even closer. Thinking along the same lines, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him, her hands sliding into his soft hair.

"_Draco!"_

"_Malfoy?!"_

"_Is that Alaina?"_

"_I'm gonna kill that Ferret!"_

"_You better pay up, I called it."_

"_Isn't she a Gryffindor?"_

"_Why'd he pick her?"_

Showing his displeasure at doing so, Draco pulls away ever so slowly, still holding her petite form against his own solid one. He drops his forehead onto hers and contentedly sighs as his eyes remain closed for several moments. Opening them he's met with a warm russet brown and he pecks the tip of her nose lightly to draw a grin from her.

"_Draco."_

The blond turns at the soft and familiar use of his name, Alaina still securely in his arms, to find a friendly face. "Blaise." He smiles, the Italian breathing a tad heavier than usual along with his blonde-haired counterpart. Draco tilts his head to the side, regarding her with a soft look. "Lovegood." They exchange polite nods and he takes a few breaths to stop his racing heartbeat. There's a light murmur from the various Gryffindor and Slytherin students in the two years before a recognisable shriek sets his teeth on edge and silences the small crowd.

His happiness falters when Blaise winces along with him and steps aside to reveal the section of onlookers behind him that surrounds a fuming Pansy and a livid Lucius; squeezing his cane with an iron grip while a vein pulses in his forehead. His mother is stood just to the side and he can't quite place her expression. It certainly isn't resonating hatred like Pansy or terrifying the life out of him like his ever so charming father.

Alaina peeks out from Draco's embrace to spot a confused and equally hate-filled brother of hers. She thanks her lucky stars that Dean has a good grip on his shoulder or Seamus would no doubt send Draco sprawling on the grass with a bloody nose. Luna moves to stand beside her friend and gives her arm a light squeeze of comfort and encouragement, receiving a soft smile in return. She shyly glances to the outraged duo and if looks could kill, Alaina is sure Pansy would have murdered her.

"_Draco!"_ It comes out mostly as a hiss and he resists the urge to cringe away from his father's call.

"I guess this is it." Alaina murmurs behind him so only her boyfriend can hear. She won't even try to deny how frightening Lucius appears, standing there rod straight and grimacing. Draco nods lightly and laces his fingers with hers.

"This is going to get ugly before it gets better. _Really ugly._ But I'm listening to you this time. I'm not letting him win. He was spewing all kinds of shit about marrying Pansy and proposing and who knows what else but all I could think of was you. I'm not normally sappy so that's saying something. I couldn't let go of this if I tried. I knew you wouldn't give up on me, although Merlin knows I deserve it. I'm the farthest thing from a good idea but I refuse to be a mistake for you. Damn it all to hell. I love you, Alaina. I think I always have. I'm not taking his crap anymore. We're real and I'm not losing you."

She stands motionless, her eyes wide for several heartbeats and he feels like shrinking away from that gaze. Before he can, she clutches his face in her hands and kisses him softly but conveying what he means to her. "I love you too. You know that and you better not forget."

Brightening considerably, he grins like he only does for her and once more takes her small hand within his larger one. "Let's get this hell over with."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next comes the fun of the shrieking Parkinson, ballistic Lucius, raging Seamus and support from an unlikely source. Happy days! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_


	9. Tell Me When The Drama Ends

_**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finally posting, I rewrote this several times because I just wasn't happy with it. I'm quite pleased with the final result though so read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As Draco approaches his parents and Pansy with Alaina on his arm, his father abruptly turns and begins strolling away, signalling his expectancy for them to follow. Pansy totters next to Lucius, her two inch heels clacking against the pavement loudly while she rattles off her complaints and knowledge of Alaina.<p>

"Draco?" The young Malfoy heir glances to his left to see his mother trotting alongside him, his other side occupied by Alaina.

"Mother?"

"I don't want you to worry too much about your father. He'll come around eventually." Draco snorts amusedly but has the respect to look sheepish at her disapproving look.

"Father will never like this."

"No offence dear…" She starts, glancing around her son to the young girl, who smiles hesitantly in return. "But I'm sure she could be much, much worse. I'm going to guess she's not pureblood if you kept her a secret?"

"Half-blood." 'Cissa nods slightly but waves her hand dismissively.

"She could be muggleborn and your father would go off the deep end."

"_Alaina._" He says firmly, tired of her being referred to as 'she'. This earns a light smile from his mother and he raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Such a pretty name, darling." Alaina blushes a dusty pink but utters a 'thank you' politely in return. "I'm Narcissa." She extends a dainty hand and Alaina shakes it lightly.

"Nice to meet you." The young girl answers timidly.

Draco resists the urge to grin and continues. "Alaina's a Gryffindor as well. I'm sure Father will jump up and down in glee when he finds out." Narcissa emits an airy laugh and the two students can't resist smiling at the lovely sound.

"Oh, Draco, if you could actually make your father jump in glee I think I'd give you all the money in our Gringotts vaults."

Lucius turns around from in front of them and glares but Narcissa waves away his displeasure. Parkinson's whiny voice reaches Draco's ears but he blocks it out and resumes conversation with his mother. "You really think this will work out? He is settled on Pansy. Word is that you are too."

"I worked with the parameters I was given. Lucius insisted on a pureblood wife of a high social standing and wealthy family. Pansy fits that and her mother was pleased as punch when Lucius suggested a union. Personally I'd rather you chose who to marry. I'm not naïve but frankly, I would much prefer you proposing to a wonderful young woman because of a deep love not old fashioned traditions."

"You married because of those traditions. I always assumed you held the same hope for me."

"Well, we actually did marry out of love. Your father was told and accepted that he was to marry a witch of my – and now Pansy's - standings. He chose to only date such women until he decided I was the one for him and informed his parents. I was his choice but I fit the requirements. Your Father is not some soulless dementor, Draco. He has a heart and I still believe it belongs to me."

Alaina smiles at the older woman's wistful tone. She still remembers Draco telling her the story of his parents. Lucius was one year above Narcissa at Hogwarts and upon his graduation, he had proposed. She had been thrilled and once she graduated a year later, they married. It was a simple yet romantic story and she enjoyed it, even if Draco seemed dubious at its sincerity. It is similar in some ways to their own lives, even though there are no immediately plans for something as drastic as marriage between them. Draco appears to be thinking along the same lines as she's very thankful.

"I think I'm a bit young to get married for starters, Mother, but Pansy is the opposite of what I want. Alaina is everything I'm looking for in a girlfriend though and I love her." Draco half expects a girlish squeal to come from Narcissa but he is thoroughly pleased when she settles for squeezing his hand and grinning instead. Glancing to his other side, he gives Alaina a small but victorious smirk. Things will surely be easier with his mother on board. Tuning in to the conversation continuing ahead of him, Draco hears Lucius' irritated voice intermittently through Parkinson's continuing drawl.

"Yes… I am well aware… Of course not… Now, Miss Parkinson… I _do not_ agree with this, no, of course not… Do you think I haven't thought of that… Yes, I saw your father yesterday… Of course he'll agree with you… It's not my bloody fault he doesn't love you… I don't work miracles… I know he's my son, how could I forget… Now calm yourself… That's quite enough!" The three followers wince as the older Malfoy's calm yet stern tone turns to almost bellowing. It seems to do the trick for Pansy as well as she finally zips her lips shut and Draco breaths a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to get the third degree, aren't I?" Narcissa pats his shoulder sympathetically but nods in agreement. "Look after Alaina, would you?" She nods again but the younger girl begins to interrupt. Cutting her off with a light kiss to her lips, he exhales slowly then attempts a small smile. "I have to handle this. Stick with Mother and we'll get this hell out of the way."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the other and far quieter end of town, Mrs Malfoy leads Alaina over to a small bench while Draco approaches a seemingly indifferent Lucius and still fuming Pansy.<p>

"Draco!"

"Shut up, Pansy. You have more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant and I've had quite enough of trying to disentangle myself from your clutches." She sharply inhales and if looks could kill, there would be daggers in his chest. Raising a blond eyebrow, he faces his father fully, despite immediately wishing to shrink away again.

"Explain yourself, Son." Resisting the shiver at the older man's Snape-esque drawl, he squares his shoulders and refuses to break eye contact.

"I won't marry Pansy. This whole charade is ridiculous and I think you know that too. Do you genuinely want to be related to her?" He nods in the girl's direction and almost swears he hears her growl. "I understand, Father. I promise you, I do. Pureblood traditions, heirs to fortunes, continuing society and upholding strength of magic through blood. I know what you want from me but I can't do it. I don't love her and I'm positive I never will. Mother told me about the two of you, you had a choice. You have to give me one too."

Lucius inhales, regarding his son carefully while Pansy glares showing her disbelief at his attempts to undo the situation. "She is not pureblood. Her father is a muggle. That would taint the Malfoy line. I will have no such thing. This family is of the utmost importance to me, Draco, as I'm sure you are aware."

"No one says we're getting married and having kids. No one; not me and not her. Don't worry about that any time soon. Father, I'm fully aware that the Wizarding world is running out of purebloods but trying to marry us all off won't do much good. There needs to be variety. I grew up with pureblood witches and I'm ever so grateful that Alaina isn't like them. You're right about her heritage but she's talented and smart and everything you'd need a grandchild to inherit. You know… if it happens." Draco shrugs, absently waving his hands in an unsure motion. "Do you know what's even better than all of this?" The older Malfoy raises an eyebrow curiously, apparently genuinely interested in the answer. "She likes me. The real me. She doesn't want our money and our name and our influence. She just likes being with Draco. I'm sorry, Father, but that means more to me than anything else."

Draco accepts Lucius will never be the sentimental type but he has to hope that cracked a little stone and registered in his father's mind. Lucius glances to the side as Narcissa gives him a rather stern scowl that only she can ever get away with. From his position, Draco spots Alaina looking like a frightened rabbit under his father's unrelenting stare before he heaves an audible sigh.

"You can't be contemplating this, Mr Malfoy! Are you crazy? That filth can't compare to _me_!"

"Call her filth one more time Pansy and I'll throw you to the centaurs." She gapes at his low and menacing tone before recovering and turning to wait impatiently for Lucius' response.

"I am not crazy, Miss Parkinson. Perhaps a tad misguided though. You can consider the marriage agreement dissolved. On your way." He gestures almost grandly to the path they'd just strolled down and scowls when she remains still with her mouth agape. "Now, Miss Parkinson." Huffing, she shoves past Draco's shoulder and scurries away. "Draco." Said person, stifles his winning smirk and clears his throat.

"Yes, Father?"

"I am not thrilled with this situation. Be sure of that. However, I tire quickly of Miss Parkinson's… well, everything about her truthfully. This _girl_ of yours is hardly to my liking either but I suppose you are intelligent enough to have the right to choose your future spouse. After all, you will be the head of the Malfoy family one day. I should have more faith in you."

"I… uh… yeah." A rather displeased frown from Lucius has him nodding more clearly. "Yes, Father, thank you."

With an almost imperceptive nod, he turns toward the bench and raises his voice above the whispers of the women. "Let us leave, 'Cissa. We're dining with the Notts this evening and I have business to attend to."

Glancing to her son, who is suppressing a grin, she smiles only lightly and hugs Alaina. "See you soon, darling." She approaches Draco and embraces him tightly, whispering so they're not overheard. "I'm proud of you for standing up to him." Holding him at arm's length, she nods. "I look forward to your visit during the holidays." With a last smile, just for her son, she moves to her husband's side and the two disappear a moment later.

"Draco?"

"Is it Christmas?"

"What? No."

"Am I dead?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Did you slip me a potion?"

"Draco?"

"There is no way that just happened without any yelling or cursing or physical repercussions."

Alaina emits a light giggle and latches her arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist. "Well, it did. I won't dispute that there probably is some magic involved somewhere. I'll take this outcome though; it's all we could ask for."

"Come on, we better head back to Hogwarts." Kissing her lightly on the lips, he offers her his hand which she gladly accepts and intertwines their fingers. The grin on her face won't dissipate as she knows there's no hiding anymore.

* * *

><p>"Alaina!" The girl peers up at the sound of her name to spot Luna jogging down the hallway toward her. Shuffling her feet as she stands in front of the couple, the Ravenclaw looks at her friend sympathetically. "Your siblings are in the common room, waiting for you."<p>

"Fantastic." Alaina mumbles to herself but Draco catches the snippet and squeezes her hand. "Well, I better deal with this now. Prolonging it will only make the outcome worse. How are they?"

"Amelia has been whispering to Hermione strangely enough, but won't talk to anyone else for the moment. Seamus is… well…"

"Blowing his top?" Malfoy suggests to which he receives a confirming nod. "Lovely."

"I'll meet you tonight? In the room?" Alaina turns to her boyfriend, almost pleading with her big brown eyes. He practically melts at the sight and cracks a smile.

"Tonight. Promise." He presses a kiss to her forehead before pausing. "But should I not attend, you might want to find Snape because it's plausible Pansy could have killed me." She slaps his chest and with a shake of her head, hides her amusement.

"I'm serious, Draco. Don't joke about things like that. You know I think she's the devil not so secretly disguised."

"I was serious. Now, go and charm your siblings so I don't end up as a ferret for the rest of my life. I can just bet it'd be the one spell your brother can actually do perfectly."

"If you were a cute fluffy white ferret, would you be my pet?"

Draco glares at her cheerfulness. Trust her to find entertainment in his torture. "I shan't dignify that with a response. Off you trot, I've got Crabbe and Goyle to talk to and we can only imagine that joy." Pecking him on the lips, she releases her hold on his hand and links arms with Luna. With somewhat heavier steps, he heads down the stairs to the dungeons while her friend pulls her up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"Password?" The Fat Lady drawled, barely glancing up from her half-filled wine glass.<p>

"Sugar quills."

"Oh Alaina, they're your favourite! This is a good omen, I'm sure of it." Alaina turns to her blonde-haired companion and manages a weak smile. "Would you like me to come too?" Not trusting her voice, she firmly nods and the two clamber through the portrait that appears a second later.

"_ALAINA FINNIGAN! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

Barely two steps into the common room, Alaina ducks behind Luna at the crashing sound of Seamus' anger. No longer is the tower somewhere that feels like home, she wants to run back through the entrance and keep going until she reaches the other end of the castle.

"You sound a bit like my mum, Seamus." Ginny pipes up from the corner, where she's perching on an armchair next to Amelia and Hermione.

"Shut it, Ginny!" Ron barks, right next to the oldest Finnigan and glaring something terrible in the direction of his sister and then Alaina.

"Seamus, I-."

_"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG; YOU'RE OFF YOUR TROLLEY, THAT'S WHAT!"_

"I bet Malfoy's got her under a spell or something. She's not barking mad enough for this. He must have done something to her. We'll get that slimy git." Dean adds on, supposedly helpfully but only fuelling Ron and Seamus and seemingly everyone else.

"How unfortunate, this isn't going well at all." Luna's soothing voice, calms Alaina's nerves for a moment as she faces the confused and livid expressions of her housemates. "You know, I quite like him. Draco, that is. Not bad at all anymore." If she could find humour in the situation, Alaina would agree the way her brother's mouth falls open is hilariously comical especially when Dean, Ron and Harry do the same half a second later. As it is, she can't so uses it as an opening instead.

"Luna's spot on. He's not that horrid boy he used to be. Sure he can be snarky but he's Draco Malfoy, what do you expect? You know, he's not even that fussed about all the rivalries anymore. He just kept up appearances so none of you would figure out he and I are together."

"How long?" Finally she speaks. Alaina turns to see her twin sister gazing at her curiously, an almost unreadable expression on her features as she waits for a reply.

"Erm… well… a while?" She supplies but no one seems convinced. At an encouraging nod from Luna and then unusually Hermione, she bites her lip and continues. "Four months."

"_FOUR MONTHS?!" _The youngest Finnigan is caught off guard when she spots Seamus still gaping and obviously having not shouted.

"_Ronald Weasley! You pipe down this instant! _She is not your sister and as much as this situation clearly displeases you, it is not your place to get involved."

"But Hermione-."

"No. Sit down. Apparently only Harry can keep his trap shut." Potter glances over at her wordlessly, evidently still tongue-tied about the whole occurrence to even have the ability to respond.

Ginny stands up a moment later, her hands rising to her hips in a dare to be challenged motion. "I say we listen to what she has to say."

"_Ginny?!"_

"Shut up, Ron, I'm not finished." Turning to Alaina, she lets her arms fall to her sides and her brows furrow slightly. "He doesn't call me a blood traitor anymore. Doesn't really even mention that he's wealthier than us either, for that matter. It's almost like… how everyone else teases each other. It lacks venom. It's like it's a fun little game but we're supposed to enjoy playing too. He still calls me 'Weaslette' but I just retort with 'Ferret' and he smirks. I think you've changed him."

"I haven't heard him utter the word 'Mudblood' in months. Of course he denied that it was because of you but I think he was just trying to keep face." Hermione contributes a moment later. Ron and Harry swivel to scowl at her openly. "What?"

"_You knew?"_ They chorus and she bites her lip sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I noticed Malfoy was visiting the library far more than necessary and Alaina would _always _be there at the same times. Of course, hardly anyone else would notice, seeing as I'm the one that frequently studies in there."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alaina requests timidly, beating the Golden duo to the punch.

"I wasn't particularly planning on it. He seemed less cruel and you appeared cheerier. Why mess with something that seems to be working wonders? It slipped out in Potions the other day and we got into a little squabble. I got it out of him and threatened to hex his privates if he hurt you."

"So… you're really not mad?"

With a shake of her head, the corners of her lips tug up into a smile. "Not particularly with you two dating but rather, you were consistently lying to everyone. You had your sister worried after you told her you were seeing someone but couldn't say who."

"I'm sorry, Amelia."

"Are you joking?"

"What? No." Alaina looks at her twin confusedly before her mirror image grins.

"If I had a guy that hot, I'd keep him under wraps too." Amelia openly laughs at her sister's stunned reaction. "The pieces seemed to fit into place when I saw you two. All that stuff you said about him – it all made sense when it turned out to be Malfoy."

"I feel like I'm in a different dimension."

"Oh trust me, I'm not angry. A little disappointed but you've always been a private person and after you told me the likely outcome if people found out, I respected your decision not to tell me. Our brother on the other hand, surpassed explosive some time ago."

"_What were you thinking getting into a relationship with HIM?"_ Seamus seethes, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"I was thinking that he noticed me."

"What?"

"Draco noticed me. Do you know how many people tell me that they've never seen me before or don't know my name? I accepted I was awkward as hell some time ago. Amelia has always been the loud one who everyone likes being around. I sit quietly in the background and I'm quite happy with that. But he noticed me. He got to know me. He learned the little details that no one else knows. And do you know what's even better? He let me understand him. A side of him that only a handful of people are privy to. He makes me feel special and important. For the first time, there is someone who actually thinks about me. Teenage girls read romance novels about super attractive guys who only have eyes for them and I found one. Me. Alaina Finnigan managed to get a hot and intelligent guy to notice her existence. That is magic."

"Don't you feel like an idiot now, Seamus?" Ginny's grinning like a cat that got the cream and Amelia lets out a giggle in response.

"But he's Malfoy."

"I agree that he's hardly ever been a sweet peach but he wants to be done with that. I know you don't like him, Seamus. I understand that hardly any of you do. It was why we hid in the first place. Sure there were his parents to deal with and his Slytherin cohorts, but it was because of you – my own housemates – that we kept our relationship a secret."

"But he's Malfoy." Ron reiterates.

"Find another point for your argument, Ronald. That one's been done."

Alaina smiles widely at Hermione and then Luna, who returns it cheerily. "I'm going to dinner now and then I'm going to visit my boyfriend. I don't have anything else to say on the matter and I won't fight you. I love him and it's as simple as that." Glancing to the girls, Alaina breathes more easily as Ginny, Hermione, Amelia and her dorm mates all get up to join her and Luna. A moment later, Lavender, Neville and the Patil twins expand the group as they climb out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Alaina is sitting on the plush leather sofa opposite the cosy fire in the Room of Requirement. The resounding clunk of the wooden door, pulls her out of her musings and draws her attention to a haggard but intact Draco Malfoy. He flops down on the couch beside her then drops his head into her lap. Mumbling something incoherent, she laughs and turns his face to hers.<p>

"What was that?"

"I need to get Blaise a bloody big thank you present."

"What did he do?"

"He stood there, right next to me in the Slytherin common room as I demanded they all stop being idiots and reminded them not to mess with me. He then went full tilt and promised them some creative punishment if they even so much as spread gossip about us. Blaise Zabini is absolutely and inarguably terrifying when he wants to be. You should have seen their faces, the coloured drained out of them faster than Longbottom when Snape asks him a question." Alaina chuckles while she runs a hand through his platinum blond hair and his eyes slide closed.

"So, that's it? No more drama?

"How did it go on your end?"

"Seamus was caught between exploding and imploding, Ron went redder than our house colours, Harry was speechless for the first time since I've met him, Amelia seemed almost thrilled, Hermione was rational and accepting and Ginny appeared to even appreciate the new you."

"I knew Weaslette was my favourite red-head for a reason." She flicks his nose as his smirk widens but he gazes up at her with such confidence and relaxation, she can't resist smiling in turn. "I guess this really means no more drama. Well… nothing major anyway."

"Let's just stay here for a while."

"Even though we don't have to hide anymore?"

"Maybe I like having you to myself."

"Oh really?" Sitting up, he presses his lips to hers before pulling back. "I'm certainly going to make the most of it then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There we go, the aftermath. One more chapter to go – the epilogue. Not too far forward, just a year or so. It's already half done, so an update could be earlier than next Wednesday. I am a tad sad it's almost done but I've enjoyed it. I hope you have too so leave me a review telling me what you think! :)**_


	10. Epilogue: Congratulations Are In Order

_**A/N: I apologise for this being much later than intended but illness decided to strike at the worst time. This be the end oh wondrous readers. I hope you have enjoyed this little adventure as much as I have. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>16 months later…<em>

"Can you believe this is the end? No more school."

"Alaina, you're going to study Wizarding _and _Muggle Medicine to become a Healer. There is so much more 'school' coming your way I highly doubt you'll notice the difference."

"Fine, I rephrase: No more _Hogwarts."_ Amelia lets out a pensive sigh and turns from the mirror she has been using to ensure her appearance is still as perfect as ten minutes ago.

"It is a little weird. We've been here for seven years and Seamus graduated with Dean and Draco twelve months ago. Time really does fly. I think we were so busy worrying about N.E.W.T.s we didn't realise our last year was disappearing."

"I still can't quite believe how long _you _spent in the library with me. It was beginning to get a little creepy."

"Just because I invaded your sanctuary doesn't mean you have to get all overprotective of it. I promised not to tear a single page of any of the millions of books and I kept my word."

"How noble." Alaina murmurs, nudging her sister aside to check her own reflection. "You really think this dress looks okay?" She asks, yet again, while surveying the red knee-length halter neck her sister had picked out for her.

"You're my twin. It's like dressing myself." She rolls her eyes in return, pulling her Gryffindor robes on over her own dress. "Besides, you have to look _extra _special. Not only are you graduating top of our year but a certain Mister Slytherin is coming to see you." Alaina blushes lightly and grabs her robes off her bed. "Gosh, you're a smitten kitten." Amelia teases before checking her trunk is suitably packed – more like thrown in but the lid can still shut.

"_Anyway… _are you sure you want to take that Ministry job? You're jumping right in at the deep end. Not that I don't have faith in you, it's just a big step."

"I know. Don't worry. Merlin, you sound just like Mum and Dad. It's a great opportunity and how many people can say that they're personally friends with their superior? I've been looking at the International Magical Cooperation department since Hermione told me she got the job. It's where I want to be, sis."

"Alright, I just wanted to check, Mum asked me to." Amelia shakes her head at their mother's worrying but remains silent. "Okay, I've got everything. Are you ready to head down?" Her twin asks, snapping shut the lid of her own neatly packed trunk.

"Let's go. Ginny said she'd wait for us in the Common Room and lord knows the Head Girl can't be late to Graduation." With a nod, Amelia links her arm with her sister's and they bustle out of their dorm for the last time and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"There you two are! I almost came up to pound on the door." The fiery red-head steps closer to them and drops her voice to a whisper. "Colin is going crazy. He's taken a picture of <em>literally <em>everything in the room. Even me. Several times." As she takes a step away, Creevey himself manages to pop up from nowhere and snap a picture of the two Finnigans.

"Hey, Alaina, Amelia." He grins, still brandishing his camera in their direction.

"Hi, Colin." They chorus before Ginny snags Amelia's free arm and begins dragging the pair towards the portrait hole.

"Sorry, Colin. Head Girl business. I need these two ladies pronto and there's no time for pictures. See you at the ceremony." Climbing out and then onto a moving staircase, they reconvene before the youngest Weasley speaks again. "Righto, best grab Luna from Ravenclaw tower and then head to the Great Hall early, hmm? Good, let's go." Steering the girls to the left as the stairs halt, the twins simply share a look and grin widely.

* * *

><p>"What if I keel over?"<p>

"Are you light-headed?"

"Or what if I throw up?"

"Do you seriously feel ill?"

"Or trip up the steps?"

"Alaina! There are _three _steps and unless you've come down with an illness in the last ten minutes, I highly doubt you'll puke or collapse. _Stop worrying._" Amelia huffs, folding her arms at her sister's nattering and glances around the hall.

"Easy for you to say, you're going up after me!" Alaina retorts, glaring at her twin with displeasure. Why couldn't she have been named Anna or anything that comes _after _Amelia on the register?

"Oh, Merlin. There is _nothing _to worry about. Relax. You go up there, accept your diploma and award thingy, smile like you mean it and then stand over there. It's not hard." Gesturing animatedly, Ginny taps her shoulder from behind curiously and queries the problem. "My sister thinks she's going to make a fool of herself. I swear she's worse than Neville was."

"Would it assist or accentuate the problem if I told you where your boyfriend is sitting?"

Alaina spins around so fast, the two girls feel an urge to grab her arms in case she flops out of her seat. "No! Gosh, I love him and all but if I see those sparkling silver eyes watching me, I don't think I'll be able to stand up."

"Right, well… never mind then."

"I hope the Nargles aren't planning some trickery for the ceremony. Quite ingenious but inappropriate they can be." The three swivel to see Luna speaking cheerily and gazing upward dreamily. Amelia and Ginny glance at each other before suppressing snickers while Alaina lets out an uneasy laugh. Trust Luna to be totally unperturbed by the day's events.

Moments later, McGonagall steps up to the podium and Alaina resumes fidgeting. The youngest Finnigan barely takes in a word of what her head of house is saying, only snippets reaching her ears as she glances around the hall curiously. "… worked exceptionally hard… so proud of all of you… offer my blessing for the future… and now the graduating class!" She snaps her focus back to her professor at her louder announcement and turns to see the first student ready to go up.

"Clara Aldwin!"

"Melanie Augustine! Top Charms student!"

The audience of classmates and families continue to applaud with every student announced but Alaina's becomes more nervous as her name approaches. Most of the people pass with a blur, too focussed on not fidgeting in her seat after her twin gives her a reprimanding scowl.

"Alaina Finnigan! Highest overall academic grades of the year group!"

Taking half a second to compose herself and think more like her sister than her timid self, Alaina stands and takes the three steps up to the platform to meet McGonagall. She graciously accepts her diploma and award and chances a glance at the crowd. There in the middle, amidst a sea of applauding spectators, she spots her mother snapping pictures with a grin and her father giving her one of his special 'I'm-ridiculous-proud-of-you-right-now' nods. Next to her father's tall figure, she spots her brother whistling loudly and Dean giving her a thumbs-up motion. Finally on the end, her Prince Charming is grinning uncharacteristically foolishly like he's just won the Quidditch World Cup with his ever present side-kick Blaise occupying the space to his right. Even after a year, she still can't quite grasp how well her parents took to Draco; although it took a fair bit more convincing when it came to Seamus, as she expected it might. She gives her family and friends a swift and sweet wave, suppressing her enthusiasm to a simple wide smile and steps off to the side so her sister can follow her up.

"Amelia Finnigan! Top Transfiguration student!"

The gleam in McGonagall's eye is easily noticeable as she hands Amelia her award happily. She is proud that a pupil from her house places top in her subject and the smirk the student bestows upon her teacher is more akin to friendship than professional. Restraining the need to roll her eyes when her twin flirtatiously waves to her boyfriend Dean, Alaina links their arms again and laughs at her mother's joyful tears. The two wait patiently until another of their friends is announced and they break into cheerful applause.

"Luna Lovegood! Top Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures student!"

The time passes quickly as Alaina sneaks glances at Draco who seems to ever constantly be watching her in turn. Each time she comes away with a wider and more cheerful expression until the female professor finally announces the friend half of the year have been waiting for.

"Ginevra Weasley! Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" The twins clap excitedly with huge grins as Ginny flicks her vibrant red hair over her shoulder and primly walks up to McGonagall. As she shakes the deputy headmistress' hand, a chorus of 'Ginny!' starts at the back of the hall and everyone turns to see a giddy Fred and George jumping about with Bill and Charlie either side of them. The crowd openly laugh including an unrestrained chuckle from a cheerful Dumbledore at the centre of the staff table.

"Quite a year group! Please join me in congratulating the graduates!" The old professor announces and then gazes proudly over her spectacles at her students and in particular those in her house. When the ceremony eventually ends, the youngsters disperse to find their respective families and the twins hurriedly approach their parents.

"Oh, my girls! You two have done so well this year!" Mrs Finnigan coos, enveloping her two youngest in a motherly hug. The girls share a disapproving look as their father intervenes.

"Now, now, dear. There's plenty of time for hugs and whatnot at home. I think they have friends to be seeing before everyone heads their separate ways."

"Of course, of course. I especially wouldn't want to _embarrass _you girls, with your _boyfriends _standing just over there." She grins cheekily and the simultaneous glares the twins give her are remarkably frightening. "We'll see you two later then. Oh, look, there's Xenophilius!" Immediately distracted, their mother bustles over to Luna's father as Mr Finnigan sighs and obediently follows his wife. Alaina isn't quite sure when that friendship formed but she's glad for it regardless.

"Your parents are wicked. Your mum's brilliant but barking mad sometimes and your dad makes the funniest faces when he goes along with her plans." The two turn to see a chuckling Dean, Seamus occupying his usual position next to his best friend.

"Gosh, I know. Quite the comedy pair, right?" Amelia replies with another roll of her chocolate eyes, linking her arm with Dean's as they strike up a conversation after he congratulates her.

"Well done, sis. The brainiest one here, eh?" Seamus nudges her playfully and she shoves him back amusedly.

"Apparently so. Don't suppose you've seen…?"

"The Infamous Bouncing Ferret? Aye, he's shooting the breeze with Zabini over there." Her brother nods his head to a corner of the hall but stumbles when she elbows him roughly.

"Don't call him that!" An award winning smirk issues from him that could rival the Slytherin Prince in question and she shakes her head disapprovingly before making her way over to the duo. He isn't exactly hard to spot when she slips through the crowd, his ever striking platinum blond hair keeping her direction. "Hey, guys." She greets them, the Italian nodding politely in return. Draco slides an arm around her shoulders and draws her into him, pecking her lightly on the lips.

"Well, that's my cue to leave you lovebirds." Blaise interjects, pulling the attention of the pair away from each other. "Unfortunately you may be planning my funeral as I must go over to the swarming Weasleys to retrieve my girlfriend." The trio glance over to see Luna and Ginny talking while in the centre of a red-haired congregation. "Uh… how good is Weaslette's Bat-Bogey Hex anyway?"

Alaina grins at Blaise's unease before shrugging nonchalantly and answering. "The best in Hogwarts, if not the entire Wizarding World. Although, the twins own a joke shop so they are just as competent." As Draco emits a deep laugh next to her, the Gryffindor giggles when Zabini exhales loudly and departs painfully slowly.

"Teasing a Slytherin, how very courageous of you."

"Well, you do call me 'Lioness'."

"My Little Irish Lioness." He corrects, smirking classically and pulling her in for a proper hug. "So, you're _officially _no longer a student. Technically an adult. How does it feel?"

"Scary and yet remarkably satisfying." She smiles, squeezing him momentarily before leaning back to gaze at him. "When do you have to be back at work anyway? I thought Malfoy Industries couldn't run without your unrivalled perfection at the forefront?"

"It can't. _But _I delegated to my father so I could have the day with you. Apparently your parents are throwing a little bash back home and I'm invited."

"Well, Dad already admitted to enjoying having you around so I'm not surprised really. What did you say to them exactly?" She asks curiously, lightly adjusting his Slytherin green tie.

"I am simply my charming self around them. That and your mother scares me. She gives me this look and I feel like she's staring right into my soul or something. It's rather unnerving and she knows it. Very reminiscent of Dumbledore."

"Hmm, I see how that would keep you in check. C'mon, I should say goodbye to everyone before we have to leave and the festivities begin." Turning, she stops abruptly when he lightly catches her wrist.

"There is one thing before we're swallowed by celebrations. I wanted to ask you something." He rummages in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a smallish box. Alaina's eyes widen as her mouth falls open in shock.

"Oh my god. Are you…?"

Draco dissolves into chuckles at her expression for several moments then eventually quietens to shake his head with a smile. "No, Love, not quite. I'm not sure we're ready for that just yet." She visibly relaxes and with another stray guffaw, he passes her the gift to open. "I actually plan on asking you to move into my flat." She gazes down at the silver key for a minute before switching her attention back to his face.

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. We're both going to be pretty busy; me with work and you with studying but I figured we'd be able to see each other more if we lived together. Besides, I miss getting to see you every day. It's surprisingly hard trying to survive off of Hogsmeade visits." She agrees with that wholeheartedly and nods as such. "What do you say then? Live in Wizarding London with a wealthy business entrepreneur who loves you?"

"How could I decline? Of course I will." She laughs excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifts her up to his height to kiss her soundly.

"You get the joy of informing your mother though." He adds as she pulls away.

"Scaredy cat." Teasing in return, she nudges him with her elbow and grabs his hand while they head over to her gathered family and friends.

"I'm a Slytherin, darling, you're the Gryffindor. I have an excuse whereas you do not." Draco rebuffs, pressing his lips to her cheek for a moment as she huffs good-naturedly.

"Merlin help you if you do propose."

"If?" The youngest Finnigan can't stop the way her stomach flutters and a dusty blush spread across her cheeks. "Not yet but eventually."

"It's a dangerous task. My dad might like you but he's only a muggle anyway. The worst that could happen is your face gets rearranged and isn't quite so handsome. My mother, brother and sister all own wands. Plus they are very skilled."

"I always like a challenge. It keeps things interesting. Regardless, I promised I'd fight the world for you and I did wonder what that would be like."

"Well, stick around, Mr Malfoy. You might just find out."

* * *

><p>"<em>Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony." – Mahatma Gandhi.<em>


End file.
